The Perfect Team
by Mayet
Summary: AU Jaden and Alexis are feared in the underworld, working as a killer and a spy for the biggest crime assosiation Kaiba Corp. While waiting for the last member of a mission they discover some secrets ... JadenAlexis R&R please!
1. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX

The perfect team

They entered the suite silently. A storm was unravelling its power outside, but in the suite everything was quiet. The living room was luxorious- of course: They were in a five star hotel! Looking at their surroundings the brown-haired man and the blonde woman went calmly to the couch, a bottle of champagne was already waiting for them to celebrate their "wedding". Mr. and Mrs. Jaden Rhodes (I had to use that, because Jadens last name is the same in the japanese and the american version… you'll see, what I mean)took another moment to look around, then Jaden sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower!", Alexis told him.

Jaden only nodded, but his chocolate gaze followed her on her way to the enormous bathroom. Everything here was big and luxorious, but that was merely the cover. Cover for their mission. Just like Jaden and Alexis beeing married. And of course those weren't even their real names. Actually Jaden didn't know Alexis real name as she didn't know his. Nonetheless they were friends- well, sort of…

"_Friends do something together in their free time!"_, Jaden corrected himself.

He and Alexis were comrades, partner on most of their missions. Sometimes they were teamed up with someone else, if the mission needed it, but normally they worked together. It was kind of icredible how they know each other for so long without really knowing something of each other…  
Jaden smirked.

This was not the time to be thinking of such things. He was a member of the Slifer Red department and had to prepare for the mission. Alexis would do her part of the job in quiding him and her in the building and he would do his job and protect them both. As a Slifer Red he was a well trained killer, so that would not be a problem. And Alexis was an Obelisk Blue, a perfectly instructed spy. The only reason they weren't at work yet was that the Ra Yellow technic soupport was missing. Jaden and Alexis had to wait for him or her to come along and bring the technical equipment for them. Of course Jaden had his weapons already. He would never go anywhere without them, since in all those years working for Kaiba Corporation, the biggest criminal assosiation on the planet, he made many powerful enemies.

"_I wonder who will be our partner this time."_

He remembered working with Bastion and Hasselberry, but that didn't mean anything. Despite Obelisk Blue and Slifer Red members beeing paired up, the technic suppourt from Ra Yellow always changed after the needed expertise for the mission. And this was an Omega-level mission! They were supposed to enter an Industrial Illusion's building and steal the most sacred secret of Kaiba Corps. biggest rival…

"So who could it be?" 

"A penny for your thoughts!", Alexis laughed, when she came out of the bathroom.

"You'll have to pay more, Lex!", he grinned as he turned to look at his partner.

Jaden suddenly sweatdropped. He wasn't expecting to see her only with a white towel around her slim body, cluthing to her every curve... Plus her hand was the only thing holding it in place! Alexis didn't seem to notice him staring or else she didn't mind that much, because she would have already killed him if it was otherwise.

"_W…What the hell?!"_, Jaden thought.

Was she trying to test his self control or to seduce him?! Jaden was nervous. Ever since they worked together he had had a thing for her. To him she was beautiful and smart, had legs that went forever and… Oh, he was doing it again. He was checking her out!

"What is it?", she asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmm. So, what are we going to do while we wait?"

"What about: Celebrating our honeymoon?", Jaden grinned.

"We are not really married, you know that, right?", she asked him gruffily (sp?) to hide her blush, but Jaden saw it anyway. It only made his grin grow wider. Jaden had accepted that he fell in love with Alexis, even though he didn't really know anything about her. It didn't matter! He was in love and that made him do irrational things. Once she was trapped and the mission a complete disaster, but instead of shooting her as the protocoll said, he rescued her compromising the hole Kaiba Corporation…

"_Well, we got away!"_, he thought. _"That's the only thing that matters."_ Then he answered her back:

"You know what?! I go get some glasses for the champagne and you go get dressed, okay?"

With that he shove her into the bedroom and relaxed again- at least a little. Jaden had felt his arousel by seeing her half naked. For a moment the brown-haired man leaned against the door and sighed. This was going to be a terrible long night… 

With the glasses and the bottle in his hands he went back, knocked at the door and entered, when there was no answer.

Upon his entering he almost dropped what he was holding. Alexis sat on the bed still in the towel and was just looking out of the window. She held the towel loosely, so that it was exposing much of her full breasts and parted slightly at the end. Jaden could aready feel his pants tighten around him and… was that dark fur down there…?

"_Control yourself, man! You can not be thinking this way of her. She is your partner, not your…"_, Jaden thought to banish the image of him thrusting his maleness in her hot tunnel, but stopped suddenly as Alexis stood up.

She didn't seem to notice him as she made her way to the wardrobe, where in a five star hotel like this could be found some clothes when the suite was booked. She slid a shirt over her head that fell over her butt and then slipped in her panties. Jaden watched, not able to tear his gaze from her. He only heard his groan when it was already too late. She turned around to face him and smirked as she noticed his open mouth. Her expression seemed to ask him: "Like what you see?" and he nodded without even thinking. When Jaden suddenly realized what was going on, he blushed until his face was red like a tomato. The man shook his head to get the fantasies out of it, since they didn't belong in a buisness partnership as theirs.

"I will go to bed!", he said and slipped under the covers only taking his shoes and socks off, not even noticing as he put the glasses and the bottle on the night table. "I'm kind of tired."

"Hopefully, I'll sleep when she decides to go to bed, because otherwise…" 

"You're right!", she exclaimed. "It's late. Better we get some sleep."

And then she joined him.

"Oh no…", Jaden whispered not loudly enogh for Alexis to hear.

This was getting worse every minute. Now she was even snuggeling against his back. Before he could ask her, she already explained that the room seemed cold to her. _"Of course. Logical. It's cold and she just seeks warmth. Calm down, man. You're the best killer of Slifer Red. You're able to keep yourself in check!… Right?"_ Truth be spoken, Jaden didn't know. He knew even less, when Alexis put her arm around his waist and caressed his stomach. Now he became also very aware of her round breasts, which met his back everytime she breathed, and the herbal scent of her shampoo…

…and his control snapped!

She had no time to do anything, when he pinned her down, his hands around her wrists and sitting on her legs. Jaden moved her hands over her head, so he could pin them with one hand, while the other roamed her body. Starting at her cheek he moved it down her throat, massaging the soft skin here and there. Then in a harsh motion it was down between her breasts and at her navel. Finally he reached under her shirt and made his way up again to pull it off. After that the killer took a moment to admire her beauty. Her face was flushed, her lips formed a smile and her rosy peaks were already hardened. Her skin was soft and flawless and as he looked into her eyes he saw passion she held only for him.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?", he breathed.

"Sure. I can feel it!", she responded, bucking her hips so her core rubbed against his manhood.

Jaden reached down groaning to strip her of her panties.

"No!", she ordered. He looked up and saw her grin. "It's your turn to take your shirt off."

He smirked. Fine, if she wanted to play that way. He freed himself from his black shirt without loosing his grip on her wrists, which earned him a frustrated grunt. Jaden only smirked wider. He had just freed one hand first then the other, while the first hold her in place. She looked over his well toned chest and the urge to touch him became bigger. Alexis tried to get free at least one of her hands but failed. His grip on her only tightened. He was way too strong for her and that bastard knew it! Still, she wanted to know how those muscles felt to her touch. She struggled harder to get free but Jaden only shook his head. He wanted her to want him just as much as he wanted her. He wanted to hold her in suspense for a little longer.

"Onegai… let me touch you…", she begged.

"_Though she is japanese? Just like me… I wonder what her real name is."_

"Onegai!", she pleaded again.

In response to her plea he bucked against her, which made Alexis moan in pleasure, but it also made her realise that, if there wouldn't have been their underwear, he would have been inside of her! Jaden meanwhile stripped his partner of her panties. He seem to appreciate what he saw, but said nothing. Instead he began to follow the way his hand had travelled, only this time with his mouth. Nibbling at her throat made Alexis moan in pleasure and struggle harder to free her hands. But Jaden wasn't done yet. When she had calmed down a little he took her right breast in his hot mouth, while his hand massaged the left one roughly. Alexis screamed his name in response. She could feel him grin against her sensitive flesh. Just when she wanted to scold him for that he grazed her nipple with his teeth. Instead of an insult a groan escaped her lips, then jaden changed breasts and repeated the treatment. When he was done there his mouth travelled south until he reached her core, which was already wet. He kissed it and Alexis bucked her hips. Now the killer had to let go of her hands to keep her down. Only that now she couldn't think of exploring his body, actually, she couldn't think at all. Her pleasure was too overhelming (sp?). Jaden licked her clitoris for a little while, before he plunged his toungue into her womanhood. There he noticed something and looked up.

"You're a virgin?!", he exclaimed surprised. He wasn't expecting this with all the guys drolling when they saw her.

Alexis felt her face heat up, but managed to nod: "Is something wrong with that?"

"No!", he shook his head. "But it means that I can't … we can't… you know…"

"Why not?", she asked almost angry. "Because I'm not as much fun as…"

"NO!", he interrupted, shocked that she could even think such a thing. "That's not the problem at all. It's just… It's… I love you too much to do this. I'm a killer, for heavens sake, I've murdered hundreds of people… it just wouldn't be right for me to… well… take you, Lex! You're too…" He struggled with the word. "…innocent."

"I'm a spy, how could I be innocent?! And if it's not my virginity that disturbs you, then were is the problem?"

"Well…", he tried, but this time she had pinned him on the matress.

"If you are not man enogh to do it yourself then just quide me!", she challenged.

"WHAT?!", he shouted back up at her. She smirked. Alexis knew he couldn't resist a challenge.

She had won.

They exchanged positions with him on top now. He knew she had only said that to lure him into this "trap", but really he didn't mind. Besides, how could he? He wanted it too! He wanted her! He needed her! Right now! So he stripped down his boxers and positioned himself, warning her that this was going to hurt. She put her hands on his strong shoulders and braced herself, then she nodded. Jaden slowly entered her until he reached a barrier. The brown-haired man shot Alexis an apologetic look and thrust forward. The blonde cried in pain, dugging her nails into his flesh and tears streaming down her face, but he bent down and kissed them away. Meanwhile he hold still, in order to give her the time to adjust herself to this new feeling.

"You're quite… big…", she said with a shy smile and a deep blush on her face.

"It's alright. There is nothing to be ashamed of!", he reassured her giving her his most charming smile.

When she encircled his waist with her legs, he began to pull his member out of her and then thrust in again at a slow rhythm. He didn't want her hurt, even if he would prefer to go a little faster. He had to take it slow, so Alexis could enjoy their union too and that was all that mattered to him right now. After some time she met his thrusts half way gaining some confidence. Jaden groaned and she gasped in fear.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?", she asked.

"You got to be kidding! That was pure heaven! Do it again!", he answered.

She did and soon enough their slow pace wasn't enough anymore.

"Faster!", she pleaded. "Go faster… onegai… harder…"

Jaden of course didn't argue. He fastened his movements and soon enough he was thrusting as hard as possible. Alexis bucked her hips against his movement to deepen his penetration, which only made them both groan louder. He could feel that she was close and it wouldn't be very long until he would be too. Once her inner walls clamped around his manhood, he could hold on no more. He came along with Alexis, screaming her name like she screamed his, and spilled his seed inside of her. Exhausted he rolled to the side, not to crush her with his weight. The blonde woman turned to him and rested her head against his chest. Jaden held her close to him as if he was going to lose her if he didn't. And the Slifer Red certainly didn't want to let her go ever again.

"Alexis…", he began, but was interrupted:

"Asuka."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Asuka. Asuka Tenjouin."

Jaden frowned. Why did she tell him that?

"What's wrong?", she asked

"Nothing… Oh well, it's just… the last one, who told me his real name- Syrus Truesdale alias Shou Marufuji- died soon after. We were friends. He was a Slifer Red just like me, but I couldn't imagine him killing someone, so I suggested him to move to Ra Yellow and he did. We were paired up once for a mission and there was a fight and… he stepped right in the line of fire. The bullet was aimed for me… but id hit… him and he… told me… with his last…I know, I could not have done anything, but it still… feels… I still feel quilty." He couldn't go on. It was too painful.

"Oh, I'm sorry!", Asuka exclaimed. "I didn't know… Let us just forget about what I told you, if it makes you feel better, okay?!"

"How could I forget?! Asuka!", he repeated her name in a soft voice, she didn't know from him. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. My woman." He grinned. She knew what he was thinking. Chazz from Obelisk Blue. Everyone knew he wanted to get into her pants and he tried to hit on her when they were on mission together. At that time Chazz had worked for the Slifer Red camp, even so he originally was a spy.

Still grinning like an idiot Jaden kissed "his woman" and told her to get some rest. Asuka was a little disappointed, she had hoped he would reveal his name too.

"_Maybe a killer like him just needs more time to trust someone… or maybe I trust too easily." _

"Good night, Jaden!", she said as she snuggeled closer up to him.

"Good night to you too, Asuka", he replied. "Oh and it's actually Judai."

They fell asleep almost immediately and didn't notice, when their technic support finally arrived.

A/N: Should this fic go on or should it be a one-shot? Let me know!

Please R & R!


	2. Discussions and Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, from which I gained the confidence to keep this story going. Thank you very much.

The perfect team 

Chapter 1: Discussions and preparations

"Good night, Jaden!", she said as she snuggeled closer up to him.

"Good night to you too, Asuka", he replied. "Oh and it's actually Judai."

They fell asleep almost immediately and didn't notice, when their technic support finally arrived. The two men walked to the bedroom not paying attention to any noise they made, since they would wake their teammates up anyway. Knocking on the door politely they waited and of course didn't get any answer. One of them finally opened the door and let them both in. The room was dark, so that the mn, who went in first, almost fell over something, something that turned out to be a red jacket. If they wouldn't know of Jaden's chaotic habits, they would have probably wondered what it did down on the floor. But knowing the Slifer very well they just grinned and shrugged it off. Soon however Jaden's jacket was followed by a nightgown- definitely a feminine! What the hell was going on here? It seemed as if Jaden and Alexis had…

But they couldn't…

They shouldn't…

They did.

The two Ra Yellow camp members found their teammates entwined with each other- naked- and sound aspleep. Alexis head rested on Jaden's shoulder and her hands were placed on his chest, while he had sneaked one of his arms around her slim waist and his head rested upon hers. They were not even covered by the sheets, but lying on top of them, since in the bedroom it was warm and cozy, no need for sheets - at least not, if you believe that you're alone! The two men grinned at each other, even if they couldn't see it, because of the darkness. They had known that those two belonged to each other, still it was against the most sacred rules of the Kaiba Corporation:

No romantic relationships between the employee!

Jaden felt eyes on him. It was a natural instinct, needed to survive out there- especially for a killer. You gather so many enemies around you, everytime you kill someone, because that someone has always a person who griefs for him or her. Though he couldn't see the people, because he was acting like he was asleep, he knew there were two of them. He heard them come in and now shoved Asukas head off of his shoulder gently. They couldn't be from Ra Yellow, since a team was always made of three members, never more, so who where they?! Jaden didn't really care, they would be dead in a moment, as soon as he put his hand on the knife under his pillow… Wait, there was nothing! A moment later he remembered: During the night he had exchanged places with Asuka. She was now lying on the side of the bed, where the knife was. That meant he would have to face them unarmed!

"Damn it!", he thought. "I have to surprise them or I'm as good as dead. And Asuka too."   
He couldn't let that happen!   
Suddenly Jaden sprang up and hit the man nearest to him. He groaned and cursed. Then Jaden stopped. He knew that voice. It was… it couldn't be!   
"Calm down, soldier!", Hasselberry said. "There no danger for you…or your beloved one."   
"Yeah. It's only us!", Bastion Misawa added. "We're your technic support."   
"Oh guys, I'm sorry, but you should have said something. You scared me!", Jaden whispered, not to wake Alexis.   
"Scared? You… a killer? That's low, Jaden…", Bastion teased.   
"Don't push it or I'll kill you anyway!", Jaden growled, while collecting the pieces of his clothing and dressing up. Then he harshly shoved them out of the bedroom, because the two men were already staring at "his" Asuka. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jaden watched while Hasselberry and Misawa unpacked their things: Mostly mini computers and their Laptops, but also some things that seem to be Asuka's and his equipment for the mission. The killer couldn't identify most of the things, he never cared about technical things, he wouldn't even have to use them. That's what the Obelisks were trained for as was Asuka. His job was just to make the way in and out save and to eliminate every witness there might be. Very simple and well paid! Of course the Ra Yellow members let alone the Obelisk Blue spys were paid way better than him, but he didn't care. He liked the colour red and the money they give him is more than enough. Actually, he was quite wealthy!   
"So, are you…an item?", Bastion asked.   
"I don't really know. I mean… it was very… spontanous. I would like to, but I don't know how As… Alexis thinks about it…", he replied quietly.   
"She told you her real name, didn't she?", the Ra Yellow continued.   
"Yes."   
"And you?", Hasselberry wanted to know.   
"Me too."   
"Wow."   
"Yeah, isn't it. I mean the most wanted girl of the whole organization, the Queen of Obelisk Blue, and the most dangerous killer of the Slifer Red…together? I mean… Obelisk Blue and Slifer Red hate each other. They look down on us and we think they're just snobs, who wouldn't survive five minutes without us in the real world."   
"Dr. Crowler is going to want your head even more now than before…", Bastion pointed out.   
"Oh crap!", Jaden exclaimed. He hadn't thought of it yet. Crowler was the principle of Obelisk Blue and one of the teachers they had all lessons with, for the basics. That man- or woman, because actually Jaden wasn't so sure about "it's" gender- hated all the Slifers and especially him, because Jaden beated him in a duel.   
"You know, it's against the rules!", Bastion said.   
"What?!"   
Sighing the Ra Yellow handed him the regulation book of the Kaiba Corp. Then he tipped some things in his laptop and looked at the screen, where a plan of the building appeared. "It's against the rules to have a romantic relationship with any other member of the organization. Don't tell me, you didn't know that?", he asked while scanning the plans for an easy- acsess road. Jaden opened the book and indeed he found the paragraph. He groaned.   
"Great. But why?"   
"That's kind of easy, soldier!", Hasselberry said. "They don't want two to get too involved with each other and compromise the mission or even the whole Kaiba Corporation. If they find out about you two, you would get punished badly and most probably get fired afterwards."   
"Great…", Jaden repeated.   
"You still could build your own team, you know!", Bastion suggested. "I know that some of the others want to go separate ways with the corporation, but just don't have the guts. You two could make a new team and work as mercaneries. That would make you free to have any relationship you want." 

He was now furiously tipping some technical nonesense in the computer, probably trying to hack into Industrial Illusion's systems and failing. Bastion knew that there was no chance to hack into that system, he was just trying get an idea on how sofisticated it exactly was

"Maybe… but I have to ask Alexis first."

"It would be fine with me!", they heard her voice as she answered from the doorway, fully clothed. "But we first have to do this job before retiring (sp?)."

"Did we wake you?", Jaden asked concerned as he stood and walked up to her.

"I just couldn't sleep without my pillow…", she whispered seductivly

Jaden blushed.

Bastion and Hasselberry grinned devilshly at each other while watching. Bastion had forgotten Industrial Illusions by now. It was just too hilarious to see a normally cold-blooded killer like Jaden blush, because of such an innocent sentence. A moment later the Obelisk and the Slifer shared a passionate kiss and forgot about their two comrades, who leaned back against the couch and just enjoyed the show. Jaden's arms sneaked around Alexis' waist and pulled her closer to him, so that her breast were pressed against his chest, as their tounges dueled for dominion. Alexis hold on to him and caressed his neck with one hand while the other one messed up his hair.

"Chm, chm…", Bastion finally made, when Alexis began to tug at Jaden's jacket. "I fear _that _will have to wait- at least until Hasselberry and I get back to our own suite!"

They both blushed and stood there, not daring to move, not even as both the men were out of the door. After a little while they decided to go to bed, for sleep this time. Tomorrow would be a very long and hard day of work.

A/N: Will Jay and Lex be able to penetrate into the security system of industrial Illusions? And will they get the secret they want to steal? Who knows…  
Please R & R!


	3. Mission gone bad

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX

The perfect team 

Chapter 2: Mission gone bad

"Okay guys, you can go home now. Change is here!", Jaden announced as he and Alexis entered the building past the front door. The guards seemed reliefed that their shift was over and they could see the rest of the football play at home. Jaden and Alexis waved them goodbye and waited until the men rounded the corner, before they stripped their Industial Illusions uniform off, so they were wearing their owns from Duel Academy. That was for Jaden obviously a blood-red jacket, black shirt and black pants, but the problem was Alexis. She was wearing a white shirt with some blue stripes on it, nothing special so far, but instead of pants she wore blue mini skirt. How could she work with that? And how was he- or any other male Slifer- supposed to work with that, while being distracted by her long luscious legs…

"_Stop thinking that way during work, Jaden!"_, he called himself back.

As a killer you had to always be on your guard, your mind online even when you sleep, but that was not Jaden's style. He was neither controlled by his mind, nor by his emotions, he worked only with his instincts, because they never failed him. And right now they were going nuts. Something was wrong, terribly wrong! Immediately his senses were alerted and 200 ready for everything. They got out of the elevator and rounded a corner. There they were, right infront of a steel door. Behind that door there would be, what they were searching for. Until here, no problems.

And that was the problem!

"This can't be. It's too easy!", came Bastion's voice out of his communicator. "Brace yourself for everything."

"We have to go offline now, because the systems inside that room would pick us up and then we're doomed. You'll be alone for some time…", added Hasselberry, then the communicator went off. Jaden knew they were right with everything:

No security up here?

Only some guards at the entry?

No way in hell!!!

"Alexis, I think…", Jaden began, but it was already too late.

"I'm through the security system. The door is opening."

"Fear so!", they heard a voice. Behind the door were waiting a dozen men with electric staffs and guns with anesthetic ammunition (sorry, don't know the exact expression and didn't find it in my dictionary), grinning like idiots.

"I kind of saw that coming…", Jaden exclaimed, pulling some daggers out of nowhere and throughing them directly at the men. "Alexis, get behind me."

His partner was about to do so, but was grabbed by the elbow from one of the men, who hadn't been harmed by the daggers. The Obelisk Blue struggled against his hold, but the guard was just too strong for her to take. Jaden saw that and reacted immediately. He threw one dagger right into the men's arm, with which he was holding Alexis, who automaticly ran past the Slifer Red, not to get in the fireline. In the mean time Jaden had already pulled out more daggers and was crossing his arms infront of his chest, prepared to through them the moment, someone made a move. That moment came close after, when one of the men shoot at him. The killer quickly through his daggers and then made a flip flop backwards to avoid the shot, even so it seemed a little futile, but, fortunately, it worked. Jaden knew, he had no chance against all of them, so he took two round objects from his pockets and rolled them over the floor to his oponents. Only seconds later the whole floor was filled with smoke. Hastily Jaden grabbed Alexis by her wrist. She was coughing madly and tears showed in her eyes, because of the burning smoke. He pulled her with him. The smoke had no effect on him, since he was used to it.

"_If I remember correctly, there should be a window at the end of the next floor."_

They turned back the way they came, rounded the corner and…

…found three more security guards!

"_Damn!"_, Jaden thought.

However, he quickly let go of Alexis, jumped and kicked the first man. As soon as he had ground under his feet again, he made a fast circular motion and threw his shuriken the moment he took sight of the other two men.

Poor guys…

They had no chance.

Next moment, Jaden and Alexis were already running again towards the window front. Jaden grabbed his partner again and told her to hang on. With that he jumped. Glass broke and cut them both, then they were falling. The Slifer and the Obelisk had a wonderful view of the city by night, too bad it would be their last. They were in the 64th floor and falling- fast! But Jaden wasn't ready to give up live like that, besides, he never went anywhere without his parachute. So he was prepared for everything…

"May I ask you a question?", Alexis whispered, while by now they flew over the rooftops.

"Sure."

"Why don't you use guns like all the others?", she asked. "I mean, in a world as fast as ours it would be…easier for someone with your job."

"Ah, I knew you wondered."

"So?"

"Oh, well, it has to do with my idol: Yugi Muto. He the most feared killer in the world- even so, of course, he could also work as an Ra Yellow or an Obelisk…"

"He doesn't work for the Kaiba Corporation at all!", Alexis interrupted.

"Yeah, I know- just saying…", Jaden answered. "However, he never used a gun in his lifetime and for a while I wondered why. I knew, it would be more simple to use one and he must knew too. So I asked myself why and one day I came to an answer…"

"That would be?"

"Well, of course I'm not sure, if that's his point, but… You know, everyone can pull a trigger, even a littlekid, that's no big deal. But fighting with the old methods, fighting with a sword or daggers or a bow… that's an art, because you really need skill with those."

"I see. That's kind of…deep."

"Thank you."

Then they landed. Jaden hastily dropped the parachute under a rubbish heap in a dark alley and then they headed towards a main street.

"Taxi!", Jaden shouted. "16th avenue, please. And fast!"

"Yes, sir!", the driver responded.

"We are not going back to the hotel?", Alexis wanted to know.

"No. If Pegasus knew, we would come tonight, then he most certainly knows, were we lived by now…", Jaden whispered back.

"But that would mean…"

"Yeah. We have a traitor in the organization."

"And Bastion and Hasselberry?"

"Well, if they are not already dead or captured…"

"They are our friends, Jaden, how can you think…"

"What do we know about them, Lex. We don't even know their names."

"And what do we know about each other. We're suspicious too, then."

"Yeah, but, you know how love makes blind, right?", Jaden grinned. "And besides, we can keep each other in check, while we're together, don't you agree?"

Alexis nodded, sighing. This mission hads become a complete disaster.

"At least now we know about the double agent. But who is he or she?" 

Quickly paying they got out of the car. Jaden led Alexis to one of the first houses in the street and took out some keys. They entered and took the elevator. Here Jaden would use another key to get to the 25th floor. When the elevator's door opened, the apartment was right behind them, there was no other door. And since you can only accsess this floor with the right key, they were safe for a while.

"This is my apartment. I prepared it for the situation, that I would have to run and hide."

"Not very secret, considering the place!", Alexis pointed out.

"That's the trick. No one would seek me here, I mean, it would be kind of obvious. And you know the old saying: Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer."

Alexis nodded again. Jaden had already thrown his jacket on the couch and was now going to his bedroom for a change. He also searched for some closes, Alexis could wear, because she had to get out of her uniform. However, the killer soon noticed, he would have to go shopping tommorow…

(Scene change)

Back at Industrial Illusions there were two persons in the dark, watching the video tapes of the attack. One of the two had long, white hair, which covered one of his brown eyes. In one hand he hold a glass of wine. The other person in the room hoever, waited in the dark. Suddenly Pegasus had to chuckle.

"What do we have here. Two lovebirds, how sweet."

As the other one frowned, Pegasus began to gigle.

"Instead of killing the Obelisk Blue, because she got captured and safe himself, this boy did everything he could to bring them both to safety. If that's not a sign oftrue love, than what else could it be?"

The door opened.

"We couldn't get the Ra Yellow agents. When we arrived at the hotel, they were already gone, Mister Pegasus!", Croquet (sp?) reported.

"What?! You incompetend fool! It was an easy task and you…", the woman yelled, but never finished her sentence, because Pegasus interrupted.

"That's fine, Croquet. I didn't expect them to wait for their friends, while they knew, that these two had been ambushed. They surely counted 2 plus 2 and got to 4 and ran for their lives. I'll phone Kaiba for this and maybe I should get Yugi- boy to hunt them down. I mean, he always had his problems with Kaiba and his tricks…", Pegasus mused.

A/N: Oh well, that could get nasty… We'll see! Hope, you liked it!

Please R & R!


	4. What to do?

The perfect team 

Chapter 3: What to do?

Sun's warm rays burned down on our brown-haired friend, as he made his way towards the mall. At eleven o'clock in the morning the temperature had already reached it's day's climax and so Judai was getting more and more annoyed. He was out shopping- yes, shopping of all things! And for a girl. Asuka wasn't able to got with him, since she indeed had nothing to wear, which was the reason, why he was shopping!

"_I'm a killer for heaven's sake! Why didn't I just cut her throat, the moment, she shoved me out of my apartment?!"_, he asked himself, then of course the answer hit him: _"Oh yeah, right. I love her! Geez…"_

By now, the boy had arrived at the mall and was already looking for some clothes to get for the girl of his dreams. As he rummaged a little, he was noticed by a young shop assistant, who came up to his side with a wide blush on her timid face. Her dark auburn hair hid her eyes as she spoke up:

"Excuse me, sir… the fashion for men is on the other side of the shop, sir."

"I know!", Judai answered bored.

The girl said nothing, she just looked around embarrassed, as if trying to find help or thinking about, what she could answer him. Then her green eyes fixed him, pleading him to say something. Judai however ignored her. He wasn't going to discuss his actions with somebody, he never had. If she insisted in having him move to the other side, he might get angry and loose control, since he already was annoyed by his "job". The killer hoped, the girl would get the sign, as he moved away, and leave him alone, but- of course- he wasn't that lucky… She was right by his side again, her blush even deeper than before.

"But, sir… this is ladies fashion. What would you want with…."

"That's none of your buisness!", Judai snapped impaciently.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bother you… If I may help you in any way?…", the girl hastily responded.

"You could leave me alone!", Jaden suggested. "It's embarrassing enough, even without you peaking at every damn motion of mine."

"Em… embarrassing, sir?", she asked, curious against her will. That guy was strange!

Judai groaned in frustration.

"If you must know?! I'm shopping for my girlfriend. She just moved into my aparmtent from her's in New York(don't own the city) and some luggage was left behind. It should arrive within a week, but she isn't satisfied with that, so… She even gave me a list!", the killer quickly made up a story, except for one thing:

The list!

Asuka really made one, before she pushed him out of the door…

"Oh…", was the first thing, the saleslady said. Then, shaking away her confusion, she held out a slender hand. "May… May I have a look, sir?"

Judai gave it to her and raised an eyebrow at her reaction. The girl read it over only one time, nodding her head a little and rushed off, telling him, that he should take a seat, because this would take a while. The killer couldn't help himself, but smile. He had read that list again and again and he still couldn't really tell, what Asuka meant with certain orders, but this girl figured out immediately…

"Woman!", Jaden mumbled grumpily.

"_But the real problem is: What should we do now?"_

_(Scene change)_

"That has been close!", Bastion said, as they finally arrived at the Duel Academy. He and Hasselberry had noticed, something wasn't right, and begun to pack their things the same second, but still… they had almost been captured. As their cab drove off, they witnessed a dozen of men in black suits running into the hotel. If the two Ra Yellow agents would have been any slower, now they would be in Pegasus' hands.

"Yeah, but thanks to your quick thinking, we're safe now! I wasn't paying attention anymore, when you finally hacked into the system and saw what happened to Jaden and Lex. I hope they are alright."

"I'm sure, they are. Jaden is an excellent killer. I mean, there's a reason for him being the best of all."

"What happened?!", they heard a voice and then quick steps, as a certain dark haired girl in the Slifer Red uniform came up to them. "Where is Jaden?"

"Hello to you too, Blair!", Hasselberry exclaimed, faking cheerfulness. He didn't really like that girl, even if he could not tell why. The Ra Yellow wasn't able to put his finger on it, but something bothered him about the young girl. She was in the first year of Duel Academy, but she was younger than any other student. They just let her join the school, because of her high marks and her skills, which were extraordinary. Jaden was stilll better than her, though. Blair was friendly and nice and always smiling, she liked Jaden a lot and was always around him, when he was at Duel Academy…

"_Still… there's something about, that… just doesn't feel right. As if she was showing us a mask…"_, Hasselberry thought. Of course, in Duel Academy everyone had secrets- beginning with his true name, but the Ra Yellow had the feeling, that everyone else was acting normal though. With Blair however, that was different. _"Something is really wrong. Just as wrong, as… that lack of security at Industrial Illusions…?"_

"Something went wrong and Jaden and Alexis had to flee… But wait, aren't they here?!", Bastion finally answered, but Blair shook her head.

"_Okay now, this is getting strange!"_, he thought. _"Jaden knows that, if something goes wrong, we have to come back immediately. He would obey this order, wouldn't he? And he couldn't have possibly been captured by Pegasus men, could he?No, no way. He is too good for that! There has to be something else, something I'm missing."_

"I'm sure, they'll be here soon!", Hasselberry said. "Until then, we can only wait and I'm tired, so I'll go to the dorm now. Are you coming, Bastion?"

"Wh- what?!… oh, sure, I'm right behind you."

"We cannot trust anyone…", Hasselberry said, when Blair couldn't hear them anymore. "I'm sure, you already guessed it: We have a traitor! That's the only reason imaginable. It's logical, isn't it? That's why Pegasus was expecting us and why Jaden and Ley aren't coming home- they must have figured it out also."

"Yeah…", Bastion answered. "We have to do some research, but there's another problem…How are we supposed to trust each other? What do we do about that?"

Hasselberry was silent for a moment…

…then he told Bastion his real name…

_(Scene change)_

"So, you're 100 positive, that Jaden and Alexis Rhodes have boarded the plane to Mexico yesterday?", the staff member of Star airlines (If there is one with this name, I don't own) was asked by the blond man.

She nodded.

"Thank you!", the man answered and made his way back to his friend. "Well, pal, I better get us some tickets or those two are going to get away."

The other one just smirked and walked up to the staff member. He exchanged some words with her, while showing her two photos. At the end of the conversation he bowed a little and returned to where he was standing before, smirking even wider.

"What the heck?", the other man growled.

"I showed her the pictures of the two, we're looking for and asked, if she had seen them in the last days. She said, she didn't."

"But how…? Oh, I see. The old trick of hiring buying tickets and then making someone go instead of yourself. That way, if your enemy isn't very smart, you get away, because while he seeks you in a distant place, you go and hide…"

"…right infront of his nose, yes. They're still in town."

"So, what to do? How are we going to find them, Yugi?", the blond man asked.

"We aren't. They are going to hunt down that girl, who betrayed Kaiba Corporation and we will just stay back and watch."

"Why?"

"Because, Joey, I want to see, what the best Slifer Red student and the Queen of Obelisk Blue are able to achieve. They are in love, which means, that they can't stay in Kaiba's organization. He doesn't accept such relationships- he always had a problem with emotions. And I want to know, if we could employ them."

A/N: This one is a little short, I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to write a longer one next time. However, next time will be only in three weeks, because I'll be away for some time- at first with my school and after that, I have holidays. And where I'm going, there will be no internet aviable. Gomen nasai!


	5. Getting closer

The perfect team 

Chapter 4: Getting closer…

"This is not working!", Hasselberry groaned frustrated. He and Misawa were trying to get a clue to where Jaden and Alexis had fled. They watched the last scenes of the video tape, where their friends fought the guards and jumped out of the window at least a dozen times, but unfortunately there was no hidden clue.

"I can't get into the system of Pegasus personal computer, either."

"Then what now?", Bastion asked.

Hasselberry thought about it for a moment, leaning forward until his ellbows touched his knees. Silence fell between them for the time, they used to figure some way out of this mess. That was until Hasselberry suddenly sprang up and shouted:

"I got it!"

"What?"

"If we knew Jaden's real name, we could figure out, where he would go to hide and then check up on it."

"Already thought it over!", Misawa sighed. "There is no way, except for asking himself. To do so, we have to find him and to find him, we have to do so… It's never ending. We will just have to wait."

"But Kaiba Corporation has files about all of us- with our real names."

"Yeah, but…"

"…but I need help to get them."

"Get them?", Bastion frowned. What was Hasselberry thinking?! Did he believe, they could just go to the information desk, ask for the files friendly and the lady would just give it to them?!

"_She sure would be the employee of the month!"_, Bastion thought smirking.

"How are we supposed to get them?", the Ra Yellow asked suspiscious.

"We hack into Kaiba's computer, silly!"

"We do what?!", Bastion yelled. "Are you nuts?! That is never going to work. Kaiba has the most advanced tecnology on this planet- except for Industrial Illusions…"

"Which we tricked!"

"If he finds out, he'll get us killed immediately."

"**If** he finds out…"

"Wait a sec. I don't think you get this right. Let me explain…"

"I perfectly understand the situation and I'm willing to risk it for my friends."

"But…", Bastion began again, only this time, Hasselberry didn't allowed him to even start his lecturing.

"BUT… I'll need your help."

Bastion was silent for a moment, then he sighed. It was obvious, that Hasselberry wouldn't back off.

"Oh, how you'll need it."

_(Scene change)_

"I don't get this!"; Alexis sighed. "Why would someone reveal our plan to Pegasus, when he or she is too an employee of Kaiba. I mean, where is the adventage…"

"Maybe the traitor was Pegasus spy from the beginning…", Jaden suggested.

"But Kaiba Corp. checks on every member of the Duel Academy."

Jaden just shrugged. "However, we have to find him or her- and soon. We can not go home before we discovered his or her identity. It would be too dangerous."

"And what do you plan on doing?", Alexis asked, leaning back against his chest. The were seated on the couch in the living room of his apartment and just relaxing a little, while debriefing on their situation. Jaden took a sip of his tea, before answering:

"We'll need help. Bastion and Hasselberry aren't here- or anywhere near here- and we don't have any supplies left. I need to get my equipment belt full again or I will be of no use in a fight and you need all your hightech things- you know those hair slides and nail polish and…Okay, okay, I was just kidding!" Alexis was giving him a hard time to breath, tickling him to no end. Jaden almost splashed his hot, almost burning tea on them both.

"Okay, okay, calm down!", he begged.

"Fine!", she snapped. "And how do you plan on finding that help- and your weapons."

"We go visit an old friend of mine…"

_(Scene change)_

Half an hour later, the two lovers were standing in a desolated alley. It was already dawn and night would put everything into darkness in no time at all. Alexis was shivering, but not from the cold. The houses on both sides of the street seemed not only desolated, but although very run-down. Some of them were already starting to collapse. The young woman decided, that whoever might live or work in this place wasn't right in his mind and for Jaden to have such a friend… Well, however, she swore herself to never come back here again, if she survived this evening. Jaden calmly entered a store with the name "Huffington's design studio". Obviously a parody to what it was: Everywhere in the store you could see some sort of weapons, medievel to modern style, even some bullets with liquid poison in them. A bell rang as they entered and they were immediately greated by a fat man with a really big nose, who made to little balls out of his black hair.

"_He looks just like that cute little animal… what was it's name again…"_, Alexis thought, but was interrupted, when the big man took her hand to kiss it.

"Someone wants grilled cheese?", he asked afterwards, which made Jaden laugh and shake his head, while Alexis only stared incredulously. "Then what can I do for you, Jaden?!"

"Well, I need some… no many daggers, knifes, little bombs and some information, Chumley."

"Wait here a minute. I'll be right back."

Then he disappeared into the back and for some time nothing was heard or seen of him, until he came back with a great bag in his hands.

"There you'll find everythin you requested, my friend- well, at least, everything that's made of steel… So, what information do you need exactly?"

"Alexis and I need to discover who betrayed the Duel Academy and to do so… we need to find someone else first…"

"If I can help you."

"I'm sure you can. We need to know, where… Yugi Muto is." The other two persons in the room gasped at that. Even Alexis didn't know, Jaden would have that "help" in mind. Was he going crazy? Kaiba and Yugi were arch-enemies, why should Yugi help them?! They most certainly wouldn't be able to pay for it, too.

"You what?", Huffington squeaked. "Jaden… Yugi is not the right person to joke with. He doesn't like fools and never traids with them."

"That's good, because Lex and I are no fools!", Jaden grinned. Chumley gave him a knowing look, but Jaden's grin only grew wider.

"However, I cannot help you."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Chum!", Jaden groaned. "You're the best weapon designer ever and you want to tell me of all people, that Yugi doesn't get his equipent from you?!"

"He does, but that doesn't mean, I know where he lives, Jaden!", Chumley mumbled back angrily. "Besides, even if I knew, I wouldn't be so stupid to tell you. Muto or one of his comrades would kill me instantly."

"But-", Jaden tried again.

"But nothing, Jaden. And besides, I wouldn't get to near to Muto, if I were you. Pegasus hired him to kill the both of you."

"But, why are we still alive then?" Chumley shrugged, he didn't know the answer, but suddenly thought of something:

"Yugi likes to play. Maybe everything that happens in this case to him is just a chess game. He sits at one side of the table…"

"And our traitor on the other…", finished Alexis, speaking for the first time. "That would mean, that Yugi is waiting for us to do something. Maybe he wants to know something."

"What could that be?", Jaden asked.

"Maybe he wants to see, if we're up to the challenge."

"To find the traitor?"

"Guess so."

"But why?"

Silence fell. None of them had any idea on how the games king mind worked.

Then…

"Maybe I can help!", someone said. All three youngsters turned around shocked, that they didn't hear the man enter…

A/N: Who is that man and what's his connection with Yugi?


	6. We have a deal

Chapter 5: We have a deal

"Maybe I can help!" someone said. All three youngsters turned around, shocked that they didn't hear the man enter…

"Who are you?" Jaden asked, while pulling out three daggers and moving in front of Alexis, ready to kill.

"I'm a friend of Yugi's, you can call me Duke!" the man said, flipping away the bangs of black hair, which hang over his face. His green eyes sparkled dangerously and Jaden decided to never take his eyes off of him. The Slifer Red wanted to make sure that this Duke Devlin wouldn't try anything while he and Lex were near him.

"Duke?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've heard of him, Jaden!" Alexis suddenly said with glimmering eyes. "His expertise is camouflage. He's the best!"

"Wow, I didn't think I would meet a fan-girl here!" Duke laughed and moved to kiss Alexis hand, but as soon as he approached her, he had one of Jaden's daggers at his throat.

"Don't touch her, don't even get near her…" Jaden said very slowly, very angrily.

"Are you jealous, Jay?" Alexis asked playfully, while tracing irregular circles on his chest. Jaden remained silent. Everyone knew, the girl was right, but he was too stubborn to say it out loud.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked Duke instead.

"The question is: What do you want… from Yugi?"

Jaden sighed and finally put the daggers back to where they were.

"We need help to find a traitor in the Kaiba Corporation. The one who told Pegasus about our… job at his company."

"Then you'll have to ask Yugi himself. I'm here to 'lead the way'- and only that!" Duke answered with a reassuring smile, but he knew Jaden wouldn't trust him. He was a killer after all and he didn't trust anyone. Well, almost.

"Then 'lead the way', Duke."

Devlin smirked. This Jaden-boy really was one tough teenager. Not many dared to give him an order and managed to live.

"However, Yugi wants to meet that boy alive. It looks like I'll have to wait before I give him a piece of my mind…what a pity!" Duke laughed to himself, as they left. A little uneasy, Jaden hopped into Devlin's red car. His hands were always near his daggers. One wrong movement from that man and he would have one of Jaden's little friends in his throat.

(Scene Change)

"I've got it!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Be quiet, you moron. If the security finds us here, we're doomed. Then Kaiba will think we're the traitors and there's gonna be an execution this very day!" Bastion hissed madly to no end.

"Why didn't I say 'no' when he asked me? Why couldn't I? This is not going to work and even if it would, we would still be on the black list of this academy…"

"Oh, come on. We did a great job; it's past three thirty in the morning and nobody's found us yet."

"Just because it hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean it won't!" Bastion warned.

"Whatever. I've got the information. His real name is Judai Yuuki and Alexis' is Asuka Tenjoin… We can now look for…"

"Isn't it a little late to be around here, my young friends?" a voice suddenly asked from behind them.

"We're doomed!" both Ra Yellows thought, as they turned around.

Behind them, there was standing a young woman with long brown hair and questioning brown eyes. She wore a black cat suit with a high collar that she also used as a mask to hide half of her face. In her hands, she had two thin swords that shimmered a little in the moonlight that fell through the window.

"She surely isn't a member of the campus security. So, if she hasn't killed us yet, we have a chance of not being expelled from the Duel Academy…" Bastion concluded.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hassleberry asked. He didn't seem frightened.

"I'm Serenity Wheeler and I work with Yugi Muto. He asked me to come and get you. Your friends will be waiting for us!" the woman said, while pulling down her collar to show a light smile.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hassleberry said and he seemed a little… anxious about what she said.

"I'm far from kidding, but if you need proof that I'm telling the truth about your friends…" she answered and showed them a photograph. If it weren't for Jaden's bright smile, Bastion and Hassleberry would have thought he and Alexis had been kidnapped. On the photo Jaden was sitting in a chair with a newspaper in his hands. The newspaper held yesterday's date, so he really had to be with those people.

"I'm waiting for your decision."

Both boys looked at each other, before responding in union:

"We're coming."

(Scene change)

"Finally!" Jaden sighed. "I thought the three of you weren't coming anymore. What took you so long?"

"Your friends weren't in their dorm, so I had to look over the whole academy. I even had to search the boys closet…" Serenity said, shivering with disgust.

"It's good to see you too, Judai!" Bastion smiled.

"How do you…"

"We were searching the entire database of Kaiba Corp. when your friend found us."

"So, you've been bad boys while we weren't around?" Alexis asked, approaching them.

"You could say that!" Hassleberry answered, scratching his chin. "But, now what?"

Jaden gave them a sign to follow him while he was moving to a door in the back. From behind it, stairs would lead them on to the next floor. The group remained silent until they were upstairs. Then they heard some voices, talking quietly to each other. Serenity went to the last door and knocked lightly. The voices stopped immediately and they were asked to come in. As soon as the door opened, the four Duel Academy students stopped dead in their tracks. There, before them, in a small room in the back of a very little game shop, were most of their idols all sitting together: Tristan, the explosives expert; Duke Devlin, the man with a hundred faces; Mai Valentine, the poisonous seductress; Tea Gardener and Serenity Wheeler, two of the best spies on the planet; Joey Wheeler, her brother and Yugi's right hand, and of course Yugi Muto himself, the king of games and the best killer around. "The deadly seven", as they were called by most of the people in and out of their business.

"Come on in!" Yugi suddenly spoke. His voice was calm and friendly, and he even gave them a light smile to reassure them. "We want to propose to you something."

"We could use some help!" Jaden said in an act of courage.

"We know. And we would give you all the help you might need, if…"

Silence.

"If Pegasus forgives you and you come to work with us after everything is done…" Yugi finished. Jaden's little group didn't even have to think about it, as all of them screamed "YES!" in their minds.

On the outside though, they remained calm as Jaden stepped in the middle of the room and gave their answer:

"We have a deal, Mister Muto."

A/N: At least somethin is going right for them. Still, will Pegasus forgive them?


	7. Three rivals and one common enemy

The perfect team

Chapter 6: Three rivals and one common enemy

"It was nothing personal, really!" Jaden finished. "It was just a…job. We were following orders, but we promise, we'll never do that again- uh, I mean…we'll never try to… steal something from you…again. Yes. Never again…"

The brown-haired boy trailed off, not really knowing what to say anymore while he was still facing the back of the black seat in which Pegasus was sitting right then. The Slifer wasn't sure if the white-haired man even heard a word of what he'd just said, but apparently he had, since he now turned around to look at them. They noticed that Pegasus hid one of his eyes from them, while cocking an eyebrow in amusement. The gang, consisting of Alexis, Hassleberry, Bastion and Jaden himself, was taken aback by the knowing smile on the businessman's features.

_'What's so funny about us apologizing to him?'_ Everyone thought, while Jaden suddenly started second-guessing himself:

_'Was I really **that **ridiculous?'_

"My, my, what fine men we have here… and woman of course…" he added, looking apologetically over to Alexis. "But why, Jaden-boy, are you so eager to apologize? I don't mind of course, but I didn't think it was normal practice in the Kaiba Corporation to walk up to the foe and ask for forgiveness…"

"Uh… well… you know…"

"There's this traitor who told you that we would come to your corporation!" Alexis answered, since Jaden didn't seem to be able to find his tongue at the moment.

"Ah, I see. And now you want me to tell you _who_, because it might be a problem for your boss...?" However, they never got a chance to answer as he continued: "No, of course not. That cannot be it, since there would be one unanswered question then."

Pegasus looked to his right, watching the slender figure of the woman who brought them all here in her car. The brunette was dressed like any normal person would be, wearing blue jeans and a light apricot-colored top. She had a dark blue pendant hanging from her neck and a wedding ring on her left hand. Her short hair fell to her shoulders and covered her cerulean eyes from Pegasus' sight. But of course Pegasus knew who his oldest visitor was; he really knew the King of games all to well. This was undoubtedly one of Yugi's little games, but Pegasus had still do discover the rules.

However, his smile only widened, while the young woman was still ignoring him completely. Being the gentlemen he was, Pegasus stood up to walk over to Tea and reached out to kiss her hand. She wasn't surprised- or she just didn't show it- as his lips grazed her forehead too. Tea only chuckled and shook her head.

"What would bring you here?" Pegasus finally asked.

"Why are you asking me a question you know the answer to?" she questioned right back, not smiling anymore.

"My, my… last time Yugi-boy was playing this strangely, he was making a up plan in that ingenious mind of his to get rid of that lunatic- what was his name? Ah, yes… Dartz, wasn't it?"

Tea chuckled again, but didn't bother to answer.

"Who is trying to conquer the world now? Surely not that little girl, who betrayed Kaiba?"

At that, Jaden's head shot up just like everyone else's- not counting Tea, who was still silent. What did Pegasus say…a little girl? Well, that eliminated a lot of people in the Duel Academy, since most of them were male. And it meant that the traitor had to be a spy, because only the spy division Obelisk Blue had female students. Or…

_'Wait!'_ Jaden thought. _'There's one more female who's not in Obelisk Blue… - and she's a "little girl"… Damn! Why didn't I think of this earlier?!'_

The killer shot everyone a questioning look. Yes, they seemed to have all come to the same conclusion:

BLAIR!!!

"You finally figured it, yes?" sneered a voice behind them. Everyone turned around to look at a small girl with long dark hair, her eyes holding so much anger that most of them couldn't bear to look at them more than a few seconds. Jaden, however, was not one of those people; he did look, while grabbing his daggers. Tea didn't seem affected either, as she decided to turn around and take the bow she had been admiring earlier. Beside it was also a quiver of arrows. She grabbed one and pulled the string, obviously aiming for Blair's heart.

"That won't do you any good… against my security."

"Your security?" Pegasus asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. You see, just like I infiltrated Kaiba Corporation, I infiltrated your group too. I didn't dare to try the same with the Deadly Seven… they're hopelessly devoted to each other and they won't just take on an eighth member and trust him like they trust each other. But that doesn't matter anymore, because I will find your hideout by torturing you, Ms. Gardener" – Tea snorted at this - "and then I will put an end to all of this competition between the three of you."

"By killing us?" Another voice asked. This time, everyone in the room, except for Blair, was relieved to see Yugi standing behind the Slifer Red girl. As always, Joey was there to his right, while Tristan covered the left. "I wouldn't count on your men to be here very soon, young lady. However, we have to go guys, since they eventually **will **get here and we have to be at a good distance from here by then… You don't mind coming with us, do you, Pegasus?" he added out of courtesy.

"Not at all, Yugi-boy, not at all!" the older man answered grinning slyly. "Actually, I wouldn't mind to have another adventure with you. It surely will be highly entertaining, I just know it!"

The king of games smiled, while the rest of them just shook their heads, but then suddenly moved to comply as their boss gave them the sign to quickly follow. While passing by her, the other Duel Academy students shot Blair a series of death glares, which she as a killer was of course resistant to. However, as Jaden did the same, she felt shivers running down her spine. She had never seen him this angry.

_'But he will never kill me!' _she thought triumphantly. _'He **loves** me! Me, not that stupid bitch, Alexis! Me!!!'_

The last one in the room with Blair was Tea, who just looked coldly at the girl and then hit her hard. The Slifer fell unconscious…

_(Scene Change)_

"Where are we going to, Yugi? The game shop?" Jaden and Joey asked in union.

"No. It's not safe there. Besides, we have to pick up another…teammate…"

_'I think I just found my answer as to what game you're playing, Yugi-boy… But you have to be cautious. He won't be very happy to see you… Your new "teammate"…'_

"We're here." That was Tea. She took off her sunglasses as she drove into a big warehouse. There was a blue KC on the front door. But Jaden and his friends were too mesmerized by the people standing before it to notice.

"Not possible…" Hassleberry breathed.

"Is that…"

"Yeah, Jay, that's the rich guy!" Joey snapped, obviously not very happy to see the tall brunette over there.

"Hello, my old friend…" Yugi greeted.

"We're not friends, Yugi!" the brunette grunted, but the black-haired boy beside him gently smiled and returned the greeting:

"Nice to see you too. Don't mind my big brother. He's only annoyed that he hasn't beaten you yet."

"It's fine, Mokuba, don't worry yourself. Ishizu, Marik, Odion…"

"Pharaoh!" The other three people in front of them inclined their heads.

A/N: That's enough for this chapter. The whole gang is together again, isn't that wonderful?! But how will they deal with Blair?

Please review!


	8. About Teamwork

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, no matter how much I'd like to…

_Please read, enjoy and review!_

The perfect team

Chapter 7: Teamwork…

"Enough with the friendly talk! Let's get this over with!" Kaiba snapped. "I have a company to run."

"Our little sunshine is as bright as always, isn't he?" Joey commented, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Yeah, can you believe this guy?!" Tristan whispered fervently. "We offer him help, and he just orders us around like we're his employees. Who does he think he is?"

"Uh, he _is_ the leader of the greatest crime association in the world--aside from Pegasus, of course." Tea suggested sarcastically.

"More like the greatest jerk in the world…" both men ground out. "How could you ever work with--let alone for--him?"

At this the Academy students were speechless. What were they supposed to say? They'd never met Seto Kaiba himself before today, so there wasn't much they could have said. Bastion opened his mouth to give some sort of lecture like always did when he was asked something, but no words could be formed in his mouth. He just had no idea what to say!

"..."

It was a once-in-a-lifetime situation to see Bastion speechless.

"Let's get inside, before Kaiba gets even more pissed off!" Tea urged them into the building. Since it was a warehouse, most of the building was used to store weapons, explosives and other equipment, but in the back there was a little meeting room to be found. It was all very simple, but it served its purpose: There was a table with sixteen chairs standing in a circle, so everyone could face each other. It reminded them of the legends of King Arthur, though Kaiba was surely nothing like him… The owner of Duel Academy now sat down gracefully and waited for the others to join him. Yugi was the first to do as expected, sitting down on the right of his old rival. After him, Pegasus took Kaiba's other side. Then, one by one, they all eventually sat down and the room fell silent.

(Scene Change)

"Ow…" was the only thing Blair could say when she finally woke up. She was lying on a bed in the hospital area of Industrial Illusions' complex. "Ow…damn them!"

"You're awake, I see."

Blair immediately straightened.

"Yes, my lord."

"They escaped."

It was a statement, not a question. Nonetheless, Blair responded: "Yes, my lord. I beg for forgiveness, my lord. It shall not happen again."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't!" the man said and she could almost feel him grin. "Because if it does… Well, you know the consequences for failing, don't you? My praised little traitor…"

Blair shivered and the man loved it. His grin widened even more, as he looked at her slim form, which was trembling with the fear of him and what he could do to her…

"I know the Pharaoh. He will try and join forces with Pegasus and Kaiba. Pegasus will surely be quite pleased to have the chance of teaming up with Yugi once again. However, who can predict what Kaiba is going to do… He is such a suspicious person, he could think of it as a trap. He doesn't trust the Pharaoh at all, even if he knows that Yugi would never lie to him on such an important matter."

"So, it is improbable that he joins in?" Blair asked, but the man continued as if she'd said nothing at all.

"However, there just might be the right person to make him team up with them. And then of course there are the Pharaoh's fellow friends, the ones that came here all the way from Egypt…"

"What should we do, my lord? Give me an order and it shall be done."

"Mmh. Nothing--for the moment. Just tell everyone to keep an eye open. Yugi is good at playing games, so there could be some ugly surprises in store for us."

With that the man stood up and began to walk out of the room. However, he stopped in the doorframe; looking back, he added in a cold, snarling voice: "And don't you dare disappoint me again!"

"Of course not, my lord…" Blair hastily answered, starting to shake in fear again. And to think that only half a minute ago she stopped trembling only half a minute ago…

Damn them all!

(Scene Chance)

The silence began to ring in Jaden's ears. They had sat there for at least fifteen minutes now and nobody had said a word. It was as if everyone else was waiting for the other to begin! They had no time for this, didn't they see that?!

"_I mean, they're supposed to be the best…"_ he thought, disappointed.

Right then, Yugi decided to speak up:

"As you all know, we have been betrayed--some of us more than others. A girl named Blair, who is studying at Kaiba Corporation's Duel Academy, has infiltrated not only Kaiba's company, but Pegasus' as well. Obviously, she wants my friends and I dead. However, as we all realize, she cannot be behind all of this alone--there has to be another person, most likely someone who holds a grudge against all of us. Now, we have to discover who that person--or creature--is-"

"Like that would be easy to find out after all the butt we've kicked! Everyone we've met in the last couple of years is a potential suspect!" Joey half laughed, half growled.

"--and how to stop him/her. To do so, we have to cooperate. We have to team up and work together until we have achieved our goal. If we don't, we will most certainly cease to exist. We can't underestimate our opponent."

"That's nonsense!" Kaiba sneered. " 'Cease to exist', please! Quit being so pathetic. You really think a kid and a mysterious "creature" could take **me** and my company down?! I'm not a weakling; I'm not scared of the dark or the monster under my bed. I will take care of this myself."

"Kaiba…" Yugi started, exasperated.

"If there's nothing else, I will go now…" Kaiba interrupted coldly and turned his back. He was getting up now, wanting to leave the rest of them to themselves, but suddenly he stopped in front of the door as a little "flick" was heard. His hand rested on the doorframe, index finger and middle finger slightly parted. In between them an arrow was stuck in the wall.

"You might want to reconsider your decision, Seto…" Tea's calm voice floated through the room. As Jaden leaned forward a little, he could see that she was standing and holding the bow. The brown-haired spy already had another arrow in her hand, ready to shoot, if the situation was given. Seto turned around again, knowing all too well that she wasn't just threatening him; she would most certainly shoot that second arrow and this time, she wouldn't aim for the doorframe.

"What?" he snapped.

"I said: 'You might want to reconsider your decision, Seto'." Tea repeated.

"And you?" Seto directed his attention to Yugi: "Haven't you got anything to say to this? Threatening isn't really a good method to gain allies…"

"If it does the trick, I'm not going to complain--even if it only works because you are still a little… how do I put it? _Frightened_ of your ex-girlfriend."

Yugi smiled warmly through the whole ordeal.

Tea raised an eyebrow at Kaiba, as if daring him to deny that.

The rest of the Deadly Seven, Kaiba's Egyptian guests, even Mokuba and Pegasus were trying to stifle their laughter. Of course it was a losing battle!

Jaden, Alexis, Bastion and Hassleberry were just dumbfounded. They looked like thunder had just struck them.

"Fine!" Kaiba finally said. "I'm joining in--but make your wife behave, Yugi."

At this everybody's laughter rang loudly through the room. Even Yugi cracked a wide smile…

A/N: Enough for now. Maybe in the next chapter we find out, who Blair is working for… Someone got an idea?


	9. Who's the enemy ?

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, no matter how much I'd like to…

_Please read, enjoy and review!_

The perfect team

Chapter 8: Who's the enemy?

"Fine!" Kaiba finally said. "I'm joining in--but make your wife behave, Yugi."

At this everybody's laughter rang loudly throughout the room. Even Yugi cracked a wide smile. "I'll try my very best!" he managed through his attempts to stifle his laughter.

"Okay. Now that _that's_ covered…" Mai giggled. "I'll go make a list of those who got their ass kicked by us." There was a moment of silence before she continued, frowning lightly: "I suppose though, I don't have to put Kaiba on the list, right?"

This earned her a death glare from said man and another round of laughter from everyone else. Joey got up quickly, claiming he would go help her. This made Tristan chuckle, and he said he would go with them as their chaperone and just smiled at Joey's angry look. Yugi's(they are working for Yugi, aren't they?) Egyptian guests excused themselves too--they would go to work, gathering any information on this new enemy they could find, taking Serenity and Duke with them. This left Kaiba, Yugi, Tea and the gang from Duel Academy alone in the same room with nothing more to say.

"I think we should go now." Tea stated matter-of-factly, loosening her grip on her weapon. Seto sighed almost inaudibly in relief.

"You're right. We should, however, decide where to install our headquarters…" Yugi agreed as he stood.

"How about the game shop?" Jaden asked, since he couldn't see why they would need any other place.

"That's why you're still at school and we're already professionals!" Kaiba snapped, but shut his mouth after he got a side glare from Tea.

"It's too easy to guess. We need someplace where no one would even think of looking--without traveling over half the planet…" she explained to them.

"We could go to my island." That was Pegasus' suggestion.

Oh yes, he was still there too, forgotten by everyone, because he had stayed silent for so long.

"Your Duelist Kingdom?" Yugi questioned. Pegasus only nodded. He knew what came next. "But that is still pretty…"

"Obvious. Yes, but think of it: It's so obvious nobody would look for us there. Besides, it would be the perfect battlefield with every kind of environment available, many places to hide, and not to mention we know every inch of it!"

The room fell silent for a few minutes. It was a thoughtful silence as everyone's minds worked on the idea. Sighing, Tea finally made the decision for them, brushing past Seto through the door.

"It's decided then." Pegasus chuckled. "I'll go prepare my private jet."

"Oh no!" Kaiba snarled. "We're going to take mine. I, at least, am still in control of my company. It would only alert our enemies, if…"

"Calm down everyone!" Jaden spoke up again, beating Yugi to it. "However Mr. Pegasus, Mr. Kaiba is right. It will be much safer if we used his airplane, Sir."

Pegasus chuckled.

"My, my, what a fine young man. So diplomatic. He reminds me of you when you were his age, Yugi."

(Not anything major, but it is different to see Jaden acting like that. He is usually very clueless and goofy. But I do like seeing different sides of characters, and this IS AU after all.)

(Scene Change)

"So, you tell me they're plotting in there?" the man asked in a deep, dangerous voice.

"Yes, master!" Blair responded, lowering her head as to show her respect.

"Then why didn't you attack them yet?"

"We were waiting for your orders, master."

"My orders?" he laughed. "Kill them all, don't take any prisoners; my orders are as simple as that! Don't leave anyone alive." He laughed even more, his light hair flying around his head as his body shook maniacally.

"Yes, master." Then she turned around to the other men. "You heard the master. Attack now and SLAY THEM ALL!!!"

(Scene Change)

"What was that?"

"What was what, Hassleberry?"

"That sound, Bastion. Didn't you hear it? It was like…people…approaching…"

"No."

"But I'm sure-"

He was cut off when Tea's alarmed shout reached their ears:

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Alexis yelled back.

"We're under attack." That was Jaden's smooth voice coming from her right side. "That's the only thing I can think off. They must've found us."

"Then-"

"Get down!" Jaden ordered and pushed her down on the floor, landing on top of her to protect her. Gunshots could be heard throughout the hall. They were making an incredible amount of noise; it was almost too much for Alexis to bear. Smoke bombs followed soon after.

"What now?" she asked, even though she knew Jaden couldn't hear her. However, he seemed to be able to read it from her lips, because he told her with a few hand signs, what he expected of her:

'_Get Hassleberry and Bastion and go hide somewhere. NOW.'_

Alexis nodded. As he was about to get up, she quickly pulled him back down to meet his lips with hers in a chaste kiss of 'good luck'.

"Now I really _do_ feel lucky…" the Slifer Red student mouthed, then disappeared into the smoke. His first opponent wasn't even worth mentioning, since he never even saw his attacker. He had his back turned to Jaden as the Slifer stabbed him with one of his daggers. The next two did put up some sort of a fight, trying to get him out of his cover and shoot him. Jaden made one quick jump, throwing two of his knives in their direction. The first one hit full center and the man died instantly. The second, however, dodged the knife directed at his throat and it stabbed him in the arm instead. The wound only him distracted for the briefest moment, but that was more than enough for one as skilled as Jaden Yuki. He ran to the man, took the gun and executed the man with his own weapon.

"Nice work!" Yugi congratulated him, showing up behind Jaden. In each hand the King of Games held a sword with a very thin and lightly curved blade. Jaden guessed its original colours were bronze, but he couldn't really tell as every inch of it was covered in blood.

"Thanks!" Jaden answered, smiling sheepishly. He was about to say something more when a figure appeared in front of them. It was a man with dark brown eyes and unruly, white hair that didn't agree with his age...

"Bakura!" Yugi spat. The man only laughed…

A/N: End of chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I was a little busy with school in the last few weeks. I hope you can forgive me. Gomen nasai. (bows deeply).


	10. Take care of

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, no matter how much I'd like to…

_Please read, enjoy and review!_

The perfect team

Chapter 9: Take care of…

"Nice work!" Yugi congratulated him, showing up behind Jaden. In each hand the King of Games held a sword with a very thin and lightly curved blade. Jaden guessed their original colours were bronze, but he couldn't really tell as every inch of them were covered in blood.

"Thanks!" Jaden answered, smiling sheepishly. He was about to say something more when a figure appeared in front of them. It was a man with dark brown eyes and unruly, white hair that didn't agree with his age...

"Bakura!" Yugi spat. The man only laughed…

"Who's that?" Jaden wanted to know. He'd never heard of the man, so he couldn't be a professional, could he? But if the man wasn't working in their line of business, how could Yugi know him at all? Jaden decided to stop making up theories and wait for an answer instead. All he got, however, was silence. The two men were watching each other intensely as to not to miss a single move, because even the slightest movement could mean their deaths.

"Who is he?" Jaden asked again, even though this time he wasn't really expecting Yugi to say anything. Still, he was curious.

"Just an old acquaintance."

"Very old indeed…" the Bakura-guy added mockingly.

Now Jaden found himself even more confused. What were they talking about? Old? Old as in "a long time ago" or old in another sort of way? He didn't understand.

"Get out, Jaden."

"What?"

"This will not be pleasant; in fact, it will actually be pretty dangerous. Too much for a schoolboy, no matter how talented. You have to get out of here. Take your friends and move. Go with Pegasus, Kaiba and the others and pay good attention to what they tell you."

"Why? What is it with you and this man that…"

"No time for that right now. Now go find Tea and get the hell out!" Yugi ordered coldly, leaving no room for discussion.

"Okay, okay."

And in three quick steps, the Slifer was out of sight, due to some smoke bombs that had been thrown a couple of minutes earlier.

(Scene Change)

Tea was looking around frantically. Where the heck was that kid, dammit?!? Yugi said he would send him to her as soon as he found him. Ishizu had given her some vital information over the headset mere seconds before the attack began, the most troubling being the identity of their mysterious enemy. The piece of information sent chills through Tea's blood. The spy's first thought was that it couldn't be! They had sent him to hell years ago, when they were still teenagers. But then again, he returned after Tristan sent him off of a "cliff" (a tower of Pegasus' castle), too.

Still, Tea didn't want to believe the information. Even so, she knew Ishizu had never failed before!

'_Which makes everything all the more complicated and horrifying!_' the brunette thought miserably.

"Tea!"

'_The kid!'_

"Tea!" Jaden shouted again.

"Finally. What took you so long, brat?!" she snapped.

"He he, sorry about that, but with all the smoke and…ah, never mind!" Jaden stopped himself, seeing as the spy's pupils grew considerably smaller in her fury.

"Whatever. Let's get moving."

"Yeah."

They quickly fought their way out on the backside, killing whomever stood in their way--one of whom would have almost been one Joey Wheeler, too. He came to check up on them and provide them with some help, if they needed it. In the end, he needed it more than them…

"Whoa, stop Tea, it's Joey!" Jaden screeched just in time. The young woman had already let loose one of her arrows and another pointed at the poor man.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Joey, but really; you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

"Why, thank you for asking, my arm doesn't hurt so much… Geeze! I'm just glad that you've gotten older or you would've shot me in the heart on the first try…"

Oblivious to the blond, Jaden tried his best to stop one, really pissed off woman with a murderous intent to kill her husband's best friend for good. Which wasn't easy since Tea was pretty strong for someone who seemed as frail as a porcelain doll. Not that she really was one in any way, mind you.

"We should get going, don't you think, ma'am?" Jaden asked, his words snapping the brunette back to reality. Grumbling incoherent words under her breath, Tea let Joey's comment slide for now and moved out of the door.

"There you are!" Duke shouted while they ran over to them. When they reached the little group standing a couple of hundreds of meters away from the building, he continued: "We almost considered going back in. Hell, don't scare us like that! You really need to…"

He never finished that sentence, because right at that moment, an explosion took all of their breaths away; Kaiba's building was blown up, never to be built again. Everyone was so mesmerized by the horrible sight that none of them noticed Tea's desperate looks until she cried:

"Where's Yugi?!"

(Scene Change)

A little earlier…

"So, with the kid out of the way…are you going to fight me one on one?"

"What do you want?"

"Same as ever. Power."

"You seem to be immortal already. What else is there you could wish for, bastard?" Yugi ground out, frustrated. This man always got on his nerves...

"Oh, that was nothing special. I'm like a ghost. You can't kill a ghost… However, I still desire your power over destiny--I crave it!"

"I see." Yugi rolled his eyes, annoyed. Would this idiot never change? "And how do you plan on getting it?"

"By killing you." He threw a little metal ball between Yugi's feet. It gave a little noise, like a clock.

A bomb?

"You're going to blow us both up?"

"Not exactly. I'm a ghost, remember? I can't die, because I already did…five thousand years ago."

"Vindictive much?"

Bakura smiled.

"You can bend destiny to your will… Let's see if you can cheat on death, too…"

Without another word, Yugi ran…"

_End of chapter_

_A/N: Sorry, it took me so long, but my oral exams are coming up and I needed the time to learn. The exam is on Monday, I hope you all squeeze your thumbs for me (In germany, my home country, it's a way to wish someone good luck)_


	11. Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, no matter how much I'd like to…

_Please read, enjoy and review!_

The perfect team

Chapter 10: Musings

He never finished that sentence, because right at that moment, an explosion took all of their breaths away; Kaiba's building was blown up, never to be built again. Everyone was so mesmerized by the horrible sight that none of them noticed Tea's desperate looks until she cried:

"Where's Yugi?!"

(Scene Chance)

A bomb?

"You're going to blow us both up?"

"Not exactly. I'm a ghost, remember? I can't die, because I already did…five thousand years ago."

"Vindictive much?"

Bakura smiled.

"You can bend destiny to your will… Let's see if you can cheat on death, too…"

Without another word, Yugi ran…

(Scene Change)

"Oh, my god!" Alexis was the first to speak. That comment seemed to snap everyone out of his/her frozen state. Tea immediately began to run towards the still-burning building, but was stopped as Joey's arms encircled her waist.

"No!" she shouted. "Let me go! I have to get to him! Let me go! I have to save him, he's…"

"Dead, Tea. He's…dead." His voice was reluctant as he spoke. It seemed even he would like to think that there was a way, even when there wasn't…

"No! He isn't! He can't be… He…he…is alive, he has to be alive. He promised, he would…" Tea struggled against the blonde's hold, but in her disillusioned state, the man blocked her effortlessly.

"Accept it, Tea!" Kaiba snapped. "He's gone."

"How can you be so cruel? So heartless? She's just lost her husband! Do you have no shame?" Ishizu snarled right back at him, moving to where she stood beside Tea and enveloping the crying woman into a comforting hug.

"It comes with the job." Seto stated matter–of–factly. Ishizu shot him another death glare, turning the brown-haired woman in her arms around, so they could make their exit. Shoving her into Kaiba's limousine as gently as the Egyptian could, she moved to sit beside her, arms still comforting around the spy. Silence settled in the car as the driver chose the shortest way to the Kaiba Corporation airport. Nobody dared to say a word about what had happened. Even Seto chose to stay silent, so the only noises were Tea's quiet sobs. None of them could believe what had just happened. The great King of Games, the deadliest killer there is…or rather was…was dead. Blown up in a giant explosion.

Not a very honorable ending.

What could you do, what could you think if that had happened to the best? What should you do, when your idol has been killed with so little effort by your own enemy? Could they win against this Bakura, if even Yugi himself was powerless?

Those and many other questions ran through Jaden's mind, while he watched the buildings outside fly by. Until this day, he could never have imagine that someone--especially a no–name like Bakura _(Who was that guy anyway?!)_ could measure up with a triumphant young master like Yugi.

'_Just by looking at him, I would've never guessed he was so dangerous…' _Jaden thought. _'Yes, he seemed out of his damn mind and ready to do everything it took him to get his revenge on Yugi for… whatever it was that Yugi did to him… But really, I thought he was just nuts! Not nuts and lethally dangerous. Why did I go? I should have remained there and helped Yugi. Maybe he would still be alive then… Or we could both be dead! Maybe Yugi knew his time had come and didn't want me to die, too. So he sent me away… But if I had just stayed… If I had make a quick move to get one of my daggers, I could have…'_

"Stop it, kiddo!" he heard Duke's voice beside him. "You couldn't have done anything."

"But if…"

"I said stop!" the black-haired man bellowed.

"He's right, Jay!" Bastion added. "If you go on "what if"-ing yourself, then you'll go insane in no time. What happened, happened. We have other problems right now. Let's take care of some of those first."

"Yeah pal! Let's not think about that, but face the problems at hand!" agreed Hassleberry.

Jaden stayed silent after that. But deep within him, he could still feel the guilt. It was just like that time: when he couldn't protect his partner, when he let him die. Syrus had been so young and gentle. He wasn't cut to become a killer, so Jaden told him to advance to Ra Yellow. They would still see each other, he had told Sy. They would go on missions together and it would be like in the old times. But it wasn't meant to be! On their first mission together, they were caught breaking into the building by the security guards, and Syrus got into the line of fire! Damn it! He died, because Jaden was too slow to react properly and defend them both. The mission had to be aborted and the only thing the Slifer could do for his partner, his friend really, was to bring home his body.

His cold, lifeless body.

Jaden hadn't even noticed they had boarded one of Kaiba's airplanes; he was to deep in thought. His body moved on its own accord, following Alexis' lead as she pulled him by his hand. Sitting down beside him, she never let go, instead squeezing lightly. She brought him back for a moment, his eyes fixing themselves onto her's. He smiled reassuringly, but it was a fake smile, she knew. And he knew, she knew, but smiled anyway.

Then he sank back into his musings…

Alexis knew what he was thinking about, so she let him think, while holding his hand through his thinking. She was the only one he had told the story about his friend so far, the only one, who could possibly understand. And she would be there for him, she decided. She would be his anchor, when the darkness threatened to take him in completely.

(Much, much time later)

There they were.

The airplane had just landed on the private little airport of Maximilian Pegasus, on his own island.

The Duelist Kingdom.

"Welcome to my little island paradise!" Pegasus chirped, goofing around like nothing was wrong, which earned him dark, irritated looks from everyone. Even Kaiba, though just for the general reason that he didn't like happy people.

"Oh, I see. Bad mood day, huh? No jokes, no smiles, no happiness. Alright, I got it."

Another set of glares.

Pegasus ignored them: "Croquet will show you your quarters, where you can rest a little, while I make sure you'll receive everything you need for the battle. Enjoy your stay."

"Will he ever change?" Jaden heard Tristan sigh, exasperated.

"Unfortunately, no!" They heard an amused voice from under them. Not three milliseconds later the whole group--except Kaiba--stumbled down the stairs from the plane's exit – overjoyed, though a little confused!

End of chapter!

A/N: Well, a little insight into Jaden's mind after the disaster. This is just so I don't have to make too much of a time skip between the explosion and what happens next.

On a personal note: I got 14 of 15 points in my oral exam. Yeah! Thanks to all of you, who wished me luck.


	12. Strategy

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, no matter how much I'd like to…

_Please read, enjoy and review!_

The perfect team

Chapter 11: Strategy

Captured between a tree and his body, her form was flush against his, while he ravished her mouth in a bruising kiss. They had gone into the woods on the island to set up their traps, though it wasn't long before they started to furiously make out--it had been so long since they had some alone time! Eyes closed, ears deaf to the sounds surrounding them other then their own moans of pleasure or grunts of satisfaction, they could only feel, feel the hot kiss and their tongues fighting for dominance. His hand reached down to massage the girl's right breast through her shirt.

She gave a little "oh" of surprise and he took it to win their little battle. Soon she gave into him completely. As he continued to grope her, his other hand traveled south on her back, lifting her off of the tree she was leaning on, until he found her rear and squeezed it. The young woman broke the kiss to give a cry of pleasure and found her lover's mouth soon trailing hot open-mouth kisses down the curve of her neck and her collarbone. Her hands sneaked their way into his hair, tugging at it to get him even closer.

With a smirk on his lips he obliged with her wishes and went his way down her breastbone as far as the half open shirt would allow him to. Not one to waste time, he hastily fumbled with the last buttons, then shoved it roughly down her shoulders revealing a light blue lace bra to his hungry gaze. Again, he set to work her breast in his hands while showering the newly exposed skin with butterfly kisses. And no matter how much she tugged at his hair or squirmed underneath him, he refused to give her what she wanted. She began to groan angrily and tried to relieve a little bit of tension by grinding her hips against his--which earned her a pleasured grunt. It had actually taken him by surprise, that she'd be so bold!

Still, he denied her.

"Judai!" she growled, the slightest hint of a threat in her voice and that was all it took for him to come back to his senses. They were supposed to be setting traps for their enemy, not having wild, passionate, crazy, hot…

Okay, he was getting away from the subject here!

How did they even get to this point in the first place?!

Oh, right! It all started when Yugi surprised them at the island's private airport…

Flashback 

_Pegasus ignored them: "Croquet will show you your quarters, where you can rest a little, while I make sure you'll receive everything you need for the battle. Enjoy your stay."_

"_Will he ever change?" Jaden heard Tristan sigh__ exasperated._

"_Unfortunately__ no!" They heard an amused voice from under them. Not three milliseconds later the whole group--except Kaiba--stumbled down the stairs from the plane's exit, overjoyed, though a little confused._

_Tea was the first one to reach her husband. She enveloped him in what could only be described as a motherly bear hug and kissed him senseless after that. The rest of the team just stood around them silently, not wanting to disturb the couple, who, had probably forgotten they were even there, seeing as Yugi was taking off his jacket. But soon enough, their little bubble of comfortable silence was broken as Kaiba approached the pair:_

"_Would you stop to act so touchy-feely already?! It's disgusting."_

"_Nice to see you too, Kaiba!" replied a slightly flushed Yugi as he gathered his jacket from the floor embarrassed._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever!" interfered Tristan. "How did you survive that?"_

"_Yeah, man. I mean, not that we're not happy you're back, but…well, shouldn't you've been…I don't know…blown into a million pieces?!" added Joey._

"_As always the Wheeler-dog finds the most__sophisticated way to put it." Seto snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_WHAT WAS THAT, RICH KID?!" Joey yelled, clearly pissed and already coming at the businessman, when Tristan and Duke got a hold of him._

"_However I must agree…" came Bastion's voice suddenly, "how did you get away fast enough to survive the explosion?"_

"_I didn't."_

"…"

"…"

"_WHAT?!?"_

"_Let's just say that shadows are the best places to hide, because no one can reach you there." With that being said, he turned around and started to move towards the castle. "We need to secure the surroundings, so that'll be the first thing we do. No time for getting comfortable." _

_He paused and looked back at them. _

"_Joey and Tristan: You walk down the coasts."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Mai and Serenity: You'll sow the desert area with mines."_

"_Okay."_

"_Duke and Pegasus: Get the tunnels ready."_

"_We're on it!" Duke replied, while Pegasus just continued to smile._

"_Bastion, Hassleberry and Kaiba: You check the computer systems."_

"_Alright."_

"_I do not take orders from you, Yugi!" The owner of the voice glared at Yugi in contempt._

"_Just do it!" hissed a very-pissed Tea, glaring at him like he'd be the devil himself. Kaiba gulped--yes, he gulped, though it was such a faint gulp, Jaden almost didn't notice--and set to work._

"_Marik, you and your siblings will patrol the systems while they're being checked on. If Bakura so much as thinks about coming, I want to know it. Understood?"_

"…" _As an answer he received a slight nod from all three Egyptian__siblings._

"_Jaden and Alexis: you'll work in the forest. Tea, we're securing the castle."_

"_Wait a moment, Yugi…" __Jaden asked of him. "What makes you so sure he'll actually come here?"_

"_He wants all of us dead, no matter what. He knows that I escaped and he knows we're here…"_

"_Then why are we still __**here**__?" Alexis voiced. "Why don't we flee elsewhere?"_

"_He'll find us everywhere."_

"_Why not confront him then?" Jaden wanted to know._

"_Because if we can chose the terrain, that's a big advantage for us."_

"_So, we just wait and see…"_

"_More or less."_

_With a slight "okay", they parted ways. Alexis and Jaden headed for the forest grounds of the island, but instead of setting to work like the professionals they were, Alexis sneaked her arms around Jaden's neck and brought him down for a kiss…_

_End of Flashback_

"Judai?" Alexis asked confused.

"Not now, not here. We've got work to do…" he answered, however, couldn't take his lips off of her cleavage.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" she replied, still moving her hips against his.

"I probably am." Catching her lips with his again, trailing his tongue along her lower one in a silent plea to open her mouth for him. When she did, he was about to enter her cavern as a silent "chrm" announced that they had a visitor.

"I know how enjoyable a little…romp in the woods can be, but how about you try that when our lives are **not** at risk?" Tea asked them grinning as the two teenager jumped apart, startled.

"Uh…"

"Thought so. Now do what you came here for: Set the traps."

She turned on her heels and walked away, leaving two furiously blushing kids behind.

End of chapter 11

A/N: Sorry, this took me forever. I'll try to update more frequently but I can't promise anything. However I hope you liked this chapter. I thought I should put a little more Jaden/Alexis into the story, since it was how this whole fanfic started in the first place.

Thank you Satanic Park of Madness for reminding me. (bows)


	13. The beginning of a battle

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, no matter how much I'd like to…

_Please read, enjoy and review!_

The perfect team Chapter 12: The beginning of the battle 

"I know how enjoyable a little…romp in the woods can be, but how about you try that when our lives are **not** at risk?" Tea asked them grinning as the two teenager jumped apart, startled.

"Uh…"

"Thought so. Now do what you came here for: Set the traps."

She turned on her heels and walked away, leaving two furiously blushing kids behind.

"…Okay. Let's finish this later!" Jaden suggested. Alexis nodded in agreement as he let go of her, her cheeks still a deep crimson. Jaden had already calmed down again- it was, after all, part of his job to stay cool and collected no matter the situation. Both teens felt uncomfortable, all hot and bothered, but they went about their work quietly until all the traps were set in place. The Slifer looked around one more time to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be, then he made his way over to the blond girl. She seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. A tension filled silence fell over the two lovers. Not sure what to say or if they should say anything at all, both frantically tried to think of something that would lighten the tension.

Finally, Alexis was the first to speak:

"That's it, I think..."

"Seems like it…"

"…"

"…"

"What now?" Alexis asked.

"How about we catch up a little?" Jaden responded, a wicked smile forming on his face. Giggling, the Obelisk Blue spy found herself in the killer's arms again, his hands hastily unfastening the buttons on her jacket…

(Scene Change)

"Sir, sir, we found them!" a young girl shouted through the hallway as she ran up to two men, who were very similar in many ways. Both were tall, muscular, and had long, spiky, light-colored hair. Both of them also knew a lot about ancient history and dark rituals, and each possessed an old relict from Egypt.

One of the men, known as Bakura, turned to the girl immediately and nodded in acknowledgement, though he seemed to be irritated. She was, after all, interrupting his discussion with his partner.

"I expected nothing less." he said coldly. "Hand Yami Marik the papers, Blair, and get ready."

"Yes, sir."

The man just introduced as Marik looked down at her with cold, lilac eyes. Two lines were painted under them, which only made them more intimidating. His tanned skin and dark clothes added to the effect and made him look like a tomb robber. Although he wore ancient-looking jewelry such as golden bracelets, his earrings looked like daggers. A cold feeling crept all over the girl and she averted her eyes, not able to stand the crazed gaze of her boss' so-called partner. Blair handed him the documents, bowed and hastily made her way back. She wanted to be as far from this lunatic as humanly possible. The order Bakura had given her felt like the perfect excuse to do so. Plus, if she did well, she could gain a lot. She just had to make sure this operation would go perfectly smoothly. After that, she could overthrow Bakura and take control, provided she made the right choices at the right moments.

"You trust her?" Marik asked.

"Not at all!" Bakura laughed. But she's good for running errands and…other things."

"I see. They've retreated to Pegasus' island. Should've known. They're trying to buy themselves time. Now that the pharaoh's gone, they're nothing more than a bunch of scared kids."

"Then let's be some good adults and take care of them."

(Scene Change)

Upon sunset the noises started. On the horizon, they could see the first helicopters and ships coming. Bakura would be on the island soon and then the battle would truly begin. Jaden's hand slowly crept up his utility belt as if to make sure everything was in its place. He had done that at least a dozen times in the last ten minutes and it was beginning to annoy even the ever-patient Yugi.

"Would you stop that, please?" he asked. "It's unnerving. Nothing could've changed since you checked your daggers and needles the last time. Which, by the way, was one minute and fifty-three seconds ago!"

"Uh…sorry. Just nervous, I guess."

"Calm down. If you get a nervous breakdown, you'll get yourself killed. And us, too! We need every hand we can get. So for the sake of all of us--including your beloved Asuka--calm down."

"You know…"

"I know everything, Judai."

After that, neither spoke anymore. Both had other worries. To ensure that there would be no distractions, neither Jaden nor Yugi had been partnered up with their other halves. Instead, they stuck together and their women did the same. As for the rest of the team:

Joey went with Tristan to the north, Mai with Serenity to the southern shore, Kaiba and Duke were waiting in the west and Pegasus and Croquet would defend the castle, while the Egyptian siblings and Mokuba would fight their enemy in the tunnels.

"Look who's awaiting me? Beloved!" gasped an overly flirtatious female voice. Jaden turned on his heel. He had been so absorbed in his own little world that he hadn't noticed when Yugi had moved from beside him. Neither did he notice the approach of their enemy. Suddenly Jaden found himself surrounded, with many guns pointed at his head. The voice that had brought him from his thoughts belonged to a young, dark haired girl. She was holding a sword to his chest.

"Blair!" the Slifer spat.

"Yes, beloved. I'm here. Now rise and don't try anything. I don't want to hurt _you_… As for your little friends…they're in the way and will have to be eliminated."

"That won't happen."

"And who's gonna stop me? Without the King of Games the Deadly Seven are nothing. He was their leader, their tactician, and now that he's gone, who can stand against me?…"

Suddenly, a slight whistle was heard and then three men fell to the ground, dead. Each had a needle sticking in his throat. The skin around the tiny wound had adopted a purple shade.

'_Poison!'_ Jaden thought as he saw the dark liquid drip from the weapon.

"Who's there?!" Blair screamed as two more men fell to the ground with loud thuds. "Who's with you, beloved?"

"…"

"Show yourself!" she ordered, as Jaden didn't respond. "It's you, Alexis, isn't it? Show yourself immediately or I'll kill him. I really will. If you want to save your lover, stop hiding!"

Another four died.

"Actually," a male voice responded. "though I have taken a liking to this boy, I'm absolutely straight."

"C-come on o-out…" Blair said in a broken, scared whisper. The voice had been scary. Cold yet amused, and sadistic. She was trembling. She hadn't even seen the man and yet her voice was failing her; her body shook, her grip on the sword loosened.

That was his chance, Jaden decided. Swiftly he finally pulled himself to his feet, gripping the hand that was holding the weapon and turned her arm until she let it slip.

"N-no!"

"Good job." said the voice.

"Without you, it wouldn't have been possible."

"I know, but haven't you forgotten something?" the voice asked. "I need to go now. Take care."

'_What does Yugi mean: He has to go? Why did he come here in the first place, then?… Wait, if he goes… I'm alone with… Blair's men… right?'_

Jaden looked around him and noticed that there were still several men left. All of them were pointing their guns at him. Hastily, the Slifer knocked his old teammate out and jumped behind a rock, simultaneously pulling out his daggers. The men had been confused for some time, due to the voice and their falling comrades, but now they were focused again and immediately opened fire. Bits and pieces of the rock he was hiding behind trickled down on him as the noises got louder.

They were getting nearer.

'_Shit!'_ Jaden thought as he darted out of his hiding place to a nearby tree he had chosen as his new cover. While running he threw one dagger after another, only looking as needed. The noises of ripping flesh, panting, painful gasping and groaning told him he did a fine enough job. He used the time gained for a little bit of proper aiming. Seven men were left. He threw four needles in the direction of the nearest two. The first man was hit in the shoulder, the other in the knee. But it didn't matter. The poison he had put on them would paralyze them until it reached their hearts and killed them. Soon enough he heard two thuds. Finally reaching his destination, Jaden closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to concentrate. Five men were left standing, three of them injured. Silently thinking through his possibilities, he finally decided to take the easy way.

Stepping out of hiding, a dagger in his hand, he said:

"I'd like to play some more…but there's someone waiting for me! And for me, that means risking it all!"

And he threw the dagger.

End of chapter 12

A/N: Finally, I finished another chapter. Unfortunately I don't know, when I will be updating again, as I'll have to move into another city soon. I'm very sorry, but maybe I get another chapter up or two, before I have to move…


	14. The tablets

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, no matter how much I'd like to…

_Please read, enjoy and review!_

The perfect team 

Chapter 13:

The first man was hit in the shoulder, the other in the knee. But it didn't matter. The poison he had put on them would paralyze them until it reached their hearts and killed them. Soon enough he heard two thuds. Finally reaching his destination, Jaden closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to concentrate. Five men were left standing, three of them injured. Silently thinking through his possibilities, he finally decided to take the easy way.

Stepping out of hiding, a dagger in his hand, he said:

"I'd like to play some more…but there's someone waiting for me! And for me, that means risking it all!"

And he threw the dagger.

(Scene Change)

Alexis was dying with anxiety. She could hear the sounds of their enemy's approach, but she wasn't able to see them yet. Plus, she couldn't make out how many opponents there were. What if there were dozens of them? What if they couldn't stop them? What if they captured them and used them as hostages? That would be the end of everything! Alexis knew that neither Jaden nor Yugi would endanger her or Tea's life--no matter the cost!

'This isn't good.' She thought, worried. 'We have to win. If we don't… then we're doomed. This Bakura guy will win and achieve everything he ever wanted, including his victory over Yugi. Who knows what he would do with all that power if he became the new King of Games?! Who would stop him then from conquering the world?'

Alexis shuddered involuntarily. She didn't even want to think about that possibility--let alone have to live it! Then again, she would probably be dead before that could happen. Still, she didn't like the idea. She thought about all her friends and comrades at the Academy, her parents and her brother at home and of course what would happen to Jaden.

What would happen to all of them!

'Bakura will kill them!' she concluded. 'If we fail here Bakura will kill them all as retribution for our rebellion against him. And, of course, to give everyone else a demonstration of how those who dare challenge him come to an end…'

She shuddered again. Then the sound of a breaking twig reached her ears. They were near now. So near, that Alexis could see the man's boots right infront of her. The spy didn't dare move. She couldn't screw up now! This man only had to walk a few steps more and he would fall into their trap. As silently as possible Alexis finally reached for the two knifes Tea had given her. They were longer than normal knifes, almost like short swords. Only one more step and…

With a startled cry the man was flung into the air, where he swung for a few seconds. The man was too shocked to make any more noises in the first moment and after that, he was dead. In the blink of an eye Alexis had stood up and cut his throat. The man's companion was just trying to help his comrade out of the trap when the second knife hit him straight in the back as the Obelisk Blue spun around. The second man tried to scream, but blood flooded into his mouth and all he could manage was a gasp.

Alerted by the cry, more men came to see what happened. Alexis ran right into the middle of the group, spinning so she could hit all of them. They were so surprised that she had time to stab three of them in the heart before the first shot hit her. A searing pain cut through the spy as the bullet struck her in the thigh. Crying out, her legs gave in and she sunk onto the ground. Laghing evily, one of the men pointed a gun right at her head.

'No!' she thought. 'I can't die here, Jaden is waiting for me!'

Biting her lower lip she raised herself enough to cut into his wrist.

"Ahh!… Bitch! How dare you, you worthless shit!" the man screamed in pain, before he slapped her hard across the face. In the next moment, however, an arrow hit him right in his throat. He fell over, dead.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat a lady?" a voice asked mockingly.

Tea's voice!

"Who's there?!" one of the men inquired. "Come out of your hiding place, whore!"

The next arrow hit him in the eye.

"Such a foul mouth."

"Stop fightin' and we'll grant you a painless death…" another said. "That is the gentlemenly thing to do, right?"

"Yes!" Tea answered. "But unfortunately…"

The third arrow hit him in the heart.

"Unfortunately, you're in no position to 'grant' anyone anything. All of your men are down. You're one of the last ones and you will die now, if you don't give up."

"You're lying!"

"Try me." Tea challenged as she bent the string, another arrow ready.

The men seemed to be uncertain all of sudden. They, too, seemed to have forgotten about their hostage--or maybe they knew Tea wouldn't stop for just one person…

Three men were standing, but one fell on the ground suddely. Two daggers were stuck in his back. The last two enemies turned around immediately. Behind them stood Jaden, twirling another dagger with a finger. And a few meters behind him lay Blair, unconscious. She was tied to a tree, to make sure she wouldn't be able to move even if she woke up.

"She wasn't joking!" Jaden said, serious. "Put your weapons down or die."

(Scene Change)

It was dark in the vault. The few torches on the walls gave little light to chase away the aura of shadow and death that resided in this place. At the opposite end of the room stood an ancient stone table. Figures had been painted on the stone centuries ago, but the colour still looked fresh. If one watched it closely they got the impression the figures could suddenly escape the stone and come to life. The motif wasn't anything out of the usual for an old Egyptian tomb where it had originally been standing--it was a painting of the last judgment over the deceased's soul. Yet, one thing was different. On this tablet there were two souls that were being judged upon together, two names carved into the five-thousand-year old stone.

"Ah, there it is!" Bakura exclaimed. "The judgment of the pharaoh's soul. And his queen's of course. Finally, I found the holy tablet that holds the name of that insufferable goody-two-shoes!"

"_We_ found it. Without me you still wouldn't have a clue about it. Not to mention, you can't even read the symbols carved there. You were a **mere thief** after all, and the Pharaoh's name has been written in a highly sophisticated form of the old Egyptian language." Bakura growled at the insult. Behind him Marik stepped out of the shadows.

A chuckle was heard:

"I suspected you would come here. After all, you always were a power- hungry lunatic, Bakura. And it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name…"

Calmly leaning against the wall at the entrance was Yugi…

End of 13th chapter!

A/N: The story is on the verge of it's final showdown- at least for Yugi! But, how about the others? Tea, Alexis, Bastion, Kaiba, Joey and everyone else… What will become of them, while Yugi is fighting the very definition of evil? Find out in the next chapter. I hope I can get it up, before I have to move, but I won't promise anything. Please leave a review and tell me wether you liked it or not and what I could do better.


	15. Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, no matter how much I'd like to…

_Please read, enjoy and review!_

The perfect team 

Chapter 14: Showdown

"Ah, there it is!" Bakura exclaimed. "The judgment of the pharaoh's soul. And his queen's of course. Finally, I found the holy tablet that holds the name of that insufferable goody-two-shoes!"

"_We_ found it. Without me you still wouldn't have a clue about it. Not to mention, you can't even read the symbols carved there. You were a **mere thief** after all, and the Pharaoh's name has been written in a highly sophisticated form of the old Egyptian language." Bakura growled at the insult. Behind him Marik stepped out of the shadows.

A chuckle was heard:

"I suspected you would come here. After all, you always were a power- hungry lunatic, Bakura. And it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name…"

Calmly leaning against the wall at the entrance was Yugi…

"You!" Bakura spat.

"Didn't you say he was dead? Blown up into a million pieces, you incompetent little piece of shit?!" Marik snarled at his partner, while taking a few steps away from him.

"But he was…" Bakura whined pathetically. The white-haired tomb robber couldn't understand what was happening. He had seen to Yugi's demise himself not so long ago. He'd stood inside the building when it exploded. The fact that he was just a spirit occupying another body protected him from any damage, but Yugi… He had been very much alive when the bomb had blown up! So how could he be standing just a few meters away, seizing them up with his cautious gaze.

"Yeah, obviously this is his ghost standing there in the door…" the other man said sarcastically.

"I can assure you, I'm neither a ghost nor a lost soul wandering around, looking for a way into afterlife. I'm very much alive and intend to keep it that way. So, if you would put all your weapons down and surrender yourself to me… Oh, wait, I meant **us**. That would be nice."

"Us?" both men asked increduously.

"Yes. Us." Came the answer from a tall man beside them. His cold blue eyes blazing with rage as a little 'click' alerted the men that he released the safety catch of his gun. Slowly rising from the ground he had been waiting on, the man made his way into the light.

"Kaiba." Yugi nodded his hello.

"Miss me?" the brown-haired man asked with a smirk in return.

"Not really. I could've waited a little while longer before facing you again, but the company isn't very good, so…"

"Let's get rid of them, then!" Kaiba suggested, choosing to ignore Yugi's insolent comment for the moment. But after everything that would be said and done…

'_There will be hell to pay for that little 'slip' of the tongue…' _Yugi grimaced. _'Ah, whatever. __We're probably not going to make it__, so there is nothing to be afraid of, I guess.'_

At this point everyone drew his weapons.

"I'll take the white-haired one!" the King of Games said.

"Funny. I was going to say the same." Kaiba replied.

It was like some sort of signal for everyone. No words were needed afterwards as they dashed forward, lashing out at each other or jumped a few meters to the side to shoot. Bakura and Marik stood back-to-back, facing the two most feared assassins in the world. They wouldn't give up easily, and they knew they had as good a chance of winning this as the other two had.

In addition to his gun, Kaiba had pulled a sword out of his coat, one similar to Yugi's. The Kind of Games didn't dare throw the knives he would normally use, for fear of hitting Kaiba, if both Bakura and Marik dodged. So instead of his usual long-distance attack, he chose to make good use of Tea's last Christmas gift: a pair of sais, which were basically a pair of daggers each with three, in this case, sharpened blades. If you knew how to use them and were ambidextrous, you could utilize them for both attack and defense. Now Yugi might not've been as great as Tea or even Serenity with these type of weapons, but he wasn't an amateur, either. He would give Bakura a hard time, for said thief used knives like him and it was easy to block his attacks. Unfortunately for the King of Games, however, Bakura didn't need to be considerate about not hurting his partner, who was at his back, so he threw his knives to keep Yugi at a distance.

"_If he keeps this up, sooner or later he will be out of weapons. __That__ will be my chance." _Yugi thought. _"I can be patient, Bakura. I'll just wait… Let's __just__ hope Seto can keep up that long. We don't know anything about this Marik guy. I don't want any casualties--well, at least __no__ more than absolutely necessary."_

(Scene Change)

"I'm not going(this is the phrase you usually use when threatening others) to repeat myself: she wasn't joking. Surrender or die! I'm in no mood for any of your stupid little games." Jaden said again, before he raised the knife in his hand to one of the remaining men's throats. Slowly, the men let go of their weapons. One after another they laid them down onto the ground and kicked them towards Alexis, who collected them hastily. Then, Jaden took out a rope and handed it his girlfriend. After quickly tying them up, she walked over to Jaden and hugged him fiercely. Jaden looked a little dumbfounded for a moment, scratching his head in embarrassment as his cheeks reddened. He got over it quickly, though, as he returned the embrace lightly. He then proceeded to lift Alexis chin upwards to give her a hot, passionate kiss, to which she responded in kind.

"Okay, okay, before you rip off your clothes right here, let's go find the others. This is not over yet!" Tea scolded them playfully. She wouldn't mind a little passionate kissing and groping with her husband right now either.

Speaking of which…

"Where's Yugi?" she asked the very flustered-looking couple. Not only had Tea seen them passionately make out twice by now, they seemed to be desperate enough to forget they had an audience of enemies who had just tried to kill them. Alexis seemed especially embarrassed, while a smug smile was suddenly forming on Jaden's lips. "And how did you get done so quickly?"

"Oh, well…" the Slifer replied, fidgeting a little under her scrutinizing gaze. "I activated the major trap we set up with one of my daggers…"

"Yes?" Tea asked, exasperated.

"Remember that 'boom'?" Jaden asked. Tea's eyes widened a little. She was having that awful feeling in her stomach again, that… "That was the explosive we put underground. As soon as my dagger hit them, they…well, blew up."

"_I knew it." _ Tea thought angrily, but out loud she just replied, "Well, that figures, I guess. My husband always had a liking for big fireworks. But where is he? Why isn't he here with you? He isn't…? Not again."

"No, no. He's fine. He had already headed off when I activated the trap though, so I really can't say where to… Sorry."

"Don't be. He's like that. Well, we should go back to the castle and see if everything is okay with your friends there. Let's go."

'_Besides, I have the feeling that we'll find our answers there, too.'_

(Scene Change)

Seven minutes later…

"Seems like everything is going according to plan. The enemy is retreating already. Joey, Tristan and the others are almost done with their battle!"Hassleberry informed them.

"So, there is nothing more to do?" Alexis asked suspiciously. "We've won?"

"Not exactly."

"What else is there, if the enemy is fleeing from us?" Jaden questioned. That was lesson number one material. If the opponent dies, is knocked out or flees, it's over. What could there possibly be left to do, if there was no one to fight?

"Well… Bastion and I got this weird alarm. We tried to take a look through the cameras, but wherever that alarm came from, there are none."

"And then?"

"It went off again."

"What?"

"You heard me. Bastion is trying to find out where that alarm came from, but it could take a while. So, I guess you all can just sit down and wait for the others to finish their business."

"Okay."

"In that case… Tea, do you have some interesting story you wanna share…" Jaden started, but trailed off as he noticed the brown-haired woman wasn't there anymore. "…with us."

"_Where did she run off to?"_

However, Jaden couldn't finish that thought, because at that exact moment, Joey burst through the door with the rest of the group trailing behind him. All the while he was dragging a young and obviously unconscious man with him. The man had spiky blond hair and an angular face that didn't quite seem to fit his age. He was tall and well built, as his shirt clung rather tightly to his body. Over the shirt the man wore a black coat that seemed to be from a horror movie. All his clothes were of the same dark colour, which made him look a little surreal, but it was very practical for hiding in the dark.

_  
"Better than a bright red jacket anyway!" _the Slifer Red concluded, looking down at his pretty much torn-up clothes.

"Who's that?" Bastion asked out of nowhere.

"His name's Rafael. He was commanding the swarm of attackers where we were. Thought we'd bring him here for a little interrogation!" Joey answered. "The other two - or rather three, if you count that little wench in, the one Jaden forgot in the forest - are down in the dungeons."

"And interrogation means…"

"Torture. Or drugs." Mai simply stated. "Tie him to the chair, would you, darling?"

And Joey did just that. He moved the unconscious blond over to the free chair Pegasus had left earlier, when he went to help down in the tunnels. Upon arriving at his destination, Yugi's best friend slammed this Rafael into the seat as hard as he could. The little group heard a crack as a few ribs seemed to break, not that anyone cared. Duke walked over to him, the rope in his hands. Hastily, but thoroughly they tied him to the metallic chair.

"There you go, honey." Joey proclaimed as Mai approached and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please, could you two do the sweet-talking later? We still don't know where Bakura is and I want this done first!" Serenity sighed. Everyone else sniggered. It was a rather uncommon sight to see the young woman scold her big brother, since she adored him so much.

(Scene Change)

The fight had been going on for a good half hour, but it seemed like an eternity. All four fighters were exhausted, since they were all on the highest alert for the entire fight. They all knew that their opponents weren't to be taken lightly, so they needed to be 100 percent concentrated at all the time. Their muscles were tense, ready to jump at the slightest movement of their enemies' hands. The room was deadly silent, after Seto had thrown away his gun after the last bullet had been shot. You had to give him credit, though. Seven times out of twelve he had hit his opponent. Marik was wounded in both of his legs, his abdomen and one shoulder. Because of this, Kaiba had a slight advantage, since he could still use both of his arms, while Marik was limited to the left one.

The other two shots, however, got Yugi in his ribcage. The tri-coloured-haired man was clutching his wound with his left hand, a sai lying forgotten on the floor. Silently cursing Kaiba for using his gun in such a situation, he and Bakura circled each other. By now, the thief and his partner had given up on standing back to back, especially since Seto **did** make use of his gun. They didn't think it wise to stay so close together after that, especially after Kaiba's bullet missed its intended target and hit Yugi instead.

'_Damn you, Seto!'_ Yugi cursed again as Bakura, with an evil smirk plastered on his face, lunged forward again. _"Right, left, middle, middle, right, middle, left, left, parry…" _The King of Games silently told himself as he dodged every one of the tomb robber's fast attacks. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Seto was in a similar position. He, too, was wounded. The cuts, where Marik had landed a blow with his Egyptian swords, were deep and still bleeding, Clothes torn, Kaiba had already disregarded his coat and his shirt was nothing more than a stripe of black textile, glistening a little with all the blood on it. Suddenly Bakura lashed out at him and this time, Yugi couldn't stop it. He had been too distracted with seeing Seto smirk triumphantly as his katana sliced Marik's hand. Marik let go of his last weapon with a pain-filled cry, but soon enough pulled out a knife to stab Seto.

Yugi wanted to shout, wanted to yell and warn Seto as Bakura's knife made its way through his chest, intending to hit his heart. The last thing the Kind of Games saw was the grimace of victory on the face of this psychopath that was Bakura, the tomb robber.

The last thing Yugi heard was the white-haired man's triumphant cry:

"It's over, pharaoh, and this time for good."

Then, the world went dark…

(Scene Change)

"No!" Joey's voice cut through the shocked silence. Mai had just finished her impressive, though very, very scary work on Rafael. They knew now what Bakura and his partner, a man named Marik, wanted. "The Tablet of Judgment is a holy artifact. How can you even think about stealing its secrets and destroying it?! Have you no respect for the dead, you…you selfish, little…"

"It's okay, Joey! Serenity interfered, before one blonde could break the other's neck.

"Your sister is right, Joey. We should go stop them, instead of beating him into a bloody pulp." Duke agreed as he ran out of the room. "Though we can do that later, if you still want to!" he added to the blonde's amusement.

"Okay!" Joey agreed. "But someone has to stay here and watch him. Mokuba, the Ishtar siblings and Pegasus are already looking after the others down in the dungeon. So, who stays here with Rafael?"

"We will!" Bastion and Hassleberry offered after exchanging looks.

"Okay. Take care and don't leave him out of your sight!" Yugi's best friend admonished, already halfway out the door, where the others were waiting for him. "Let's hurry. I don't like the idea of Yugi fighting those two psychobitches all alone."

"He isn't alone. Kaiba's with him." Mai reminded him.

"Yeah. That's what's worrying me most."

Everyone just shook his or her heads. The world could end and Joey Wheeler would use his last minutes to argue with a certain brown-haired CEO.

Of that, they were all sure.

"In that case: less talking, more running!" Alexis scolded as they practically flew down staircase after staircase. Some, such as Joey, went even as far as to jump into the space between all the staircases and let themselves fall two floors into the basement. Serenity wanted to hurry to her brother and ask if he was okay, Mai wanted to scream at him "ARE YOU CRAZY?!", and Tristan and Duke wanted to throttle the blond for scaring their beloved Serenity like this… But all was quickly forgotten at the sight before them:

Yugi was on the ground, quickly bleeding to death--if he even was still alive that is. Tea was kneeling by him, pulling his hand onto her knees, crying and silently pleading that he wouldn't die. Seto was also kneeling by Yugi pushing a piece of cloth on the wound to stop the bleeding. His gun and katana, as well as Tea's bow had been thrown into the room carelessly as they were too preoccupied with their dying husband/friend-rival. Behind them lay Bakura, an arrow sticking out from his mouth (however Tea had done that, would remain a mystery forever). A few meters farther away was another man. Platinum blonde hair fanned around his head, contrasting with his tanned skin. It was Marik, and though he didn't seem to have any life-threatening injuries, his body lay completely still. Lifeless.

"What happened here?" Jaden inquired, being the first one to come out of the shock.

"After a while I finally got Marik with my sword." Seto answered. At the questioning stares he moved to hold the weapon up a little: It was drenched in poison.

"Oh."

"Yugi, being the nice guy he is, tried to warn Seto…" And at this, Tea sent the man a glare that made shivers run down everyone's spine. "…about the knife Marik had pulled out with the last of his last strength. He was so distracted, he let his guard down. Bakura took advantage of it and stabbed him. I shot the bastard before he could rip Yugi's heart out, but I don't know if Yugi will make it. He's been unconscious since then."

"He will make it!" Jaden said suddenly. Everyone looked at him with a dubious gaze, so he added, "I believe in Yugi. He won't die and leave Tea alone. He loves her. That's why I was invincible even as all those men came at me: I, too, have someone waiting for me." He gave a meaningful glance in Alexis' direction. She blushed a little. "I'm sure Yugi won't die. I believe in him. And you should, too. Because sometimes, you can only achieve something if someone believes in you. And of course, if you believe in yourself… A friend told me that once."

"So, you say everything will be alright and we'll go back to our normal lives?" Joey asked, because he was his typical oblivious self.

"Not that our lives are normal in the least." Duke reminded.

They laughed. Even Seto Kaiba chuckled.

(Scene Change)

Years after…

"_Thank you, Syrus." _ Thought a brown-haired man as he sat on the balcony of his penthouse apartment years later. _"Thanks to you, I could believe in myself and others. And also thanks to you, everyone believed that Yugi would get __better__And__ so he did. It was all thanks to you that I lead a nice, calm life nowadays." _ He chuckled. Usually you wouldn't call a killer's life calm, but he couldn't think of any other word to describe it with. He had a beautiful wife, three wonderful, if a little hyperactive, children and a job he was not only good at but also enjoyed. He missed his friends that had fallen in combat--Bastion, for example, and Tristan. They had died during some riots a man named Sartorius had caused. They had given their lives to save the planet from total domination as well as many others had in that time. Aster Phoenix, a duelist expert Jaden had hardly known at that time, but who had some issues with Sartorius after finding out the man had used him. Chazz Princeton, though he and Judai had a bitter rivalry, they became friends over the years, too. His death pained Judai, though he didn't cry for him like he had cried for Fubuki Tenjoin, Asuka's older brother, whom Judai had come to see like his own brother.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" came Asuka's voice from behind him. Before he could turn around, she had encircled his waist with her arms, her hands fisted in the front of his shirt.

"So many of our friends have died over the past years. Actually, more like they died altogether nine years ago."

"Sartorius?" Asuka asked, though she knew the answer. "Is he bothering you again? Have you had nightmares again?"

"I always have nightmares when you're not lying beside me, preferably naked."

It was meant as a joke, she knew. But she was in a playful mood, so she went along: "Yeah, well, I had an urgent mission to complete… sorry darling… but tonight, I'm all yours!"

"Is that so?" he asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yes." She admitted, blushing. How she could still blush after all those years and three children…who knew? Judai didn't care much about the answer; he only knew that he found it adorable. And that it made her even sexier in his eyes.

"Well, in that case… I'll take full advantage of you!" he laughed and scooted her up into his arms.

End of The Perfect Team!

A/N: Well, this is the end. The story is finished, but I still got something to say :

First of all, a big, big virtual COOKIE to my beta: celebistar AKA TFRiD Quenn! Thank you very much for helping me and being patient with me! And of course thank you for your offer to help me again with future stories. Das ist toll von dir und wenn du jemals einen Beta für deutsche Stories brauchst, sag bescheid!

Furthermore I want to thank all my readers and reviewers (does that word even exist?). I hope you had as much fun reading my story as I had writing it. Maybe we'll read each other again in the future?

See you!

Mayet


End file.
